Resident Evil 2 Alternate Version
by l3ullet
Summary: Take a step back in time through the history of Umbrella, as Racoon City is forced to re-live the nightmare. (Dec 2013, Chapter 12 now available. More coming soon!)
1. Chapter 1

**In summer of 1998 disaster struck at, Umbrella Corp facility deep inside the Arclay Mountains some kind of accident it was unsure what they were doing but there was always suspicion in peoples' minds. What was a mansion doing right in the heart of Raccoon City's forests? In effort to calm growing panic and traduce further suspicion the R.P.D (Raccoon City Police) sent out the infamous S.T.A.R.S to investigate and find out what happened, S.T.A.R.S Bravo team were sent in first but due to mysterious circumstances their helicopter crashed, R.P.D lost contact not long after. Clueless as to why the R.P.D sent in Alpha team to re-establish contact with Bravo team and recover the downed chopper, soon after dispatch Alpha team reaching the point where they'd lost contact with their compatriots soon found Bravo teams' downed helicopter. However upon landing Bravo team was nowhere to be found neither sight nor sound, they soon realised why as in minutes they were chased down by unidentifiable creatures with only a secret Mansion within which to take refuge unaware of what horrors awaited them. **

**The mission was simple...the task wasn't! **

**Uncovering a maze full of mutants and unimaginable monsters, S.T.A.R.S had uncovered Umbrellas conspiracy and the truth behind rumours, barely escaping with their lives the surviving S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and, Barry Burton returned to the city with stories of their Nightmare. **

**They tried to get the word out but, no-one believed them so as a last effort they headed for Europe in order to expose Umbrella! Just two months on the rumours had finally died down and people were finally starting forget in the hope that the nightmare was now finally behind them, only for it to hit them right in the face as something else had leaked out into Racoon City. The people had been warned but it was too late...**

(_Present- a hospital of busy feet, ringing telephones and mixed voices_) …Bright lights shone down on the man as he sat in the overcrowded waiting room in the hospital holding the small wound on his hand, phones rang off the hook at the reception whilst nurses were run off their feet as beds rolled in and out of the corridor. Several people were forced to sit on the floor because the room was so over capacitated, the television flickered and buzzed as the news channel came on there were various reports on the outbreak and updates on plans. Two police officers stood near the entrance doors one supped coffee as his radio bleeped reporting an emergency somewhere else in the city. The streets were now flooded with news vans and police vehicles, reporters stood around anxiously with their camera anchors, the place was rife with action as cops had their hands full with rioting pedestrians barely able to keep them behind the long line of barriers. More reporters tried to follow the action avidly, as cameramen hurried behind; A woman stood ready with her microphone next to the blue Raccoon City 4 news van, the name on her badge said Alyssa Ashcroft, the flash of police lights caught her attention

"_The outbreak is getting worse there've been reports of the unknown virus spreading from within the north and eastern sections of the city limits as far as Ravens Gate bridge, although some of the local officials have promised a plan for a task force to clean out and suppress the infection, the militaries presence has only heightened the cities state of panic which means they know the situation has become more serious. With the riots increasing both police and military factions have their hands full..."_

The woman turned and saw a large troop of police officers scramble through a gulley into the opposing street

**"_I see one of the Captains now; I'm going to try to talk to him."_ **A barrier had been knocked over but, a squad car sounded its sirens in loud segments to warn the over eager anticipants away, ghost police voices boomed orders at the warring crowds; Alyssa took her chance and moved in to try and speak to the Captain

**"Captain Williams"**

**"What is it…who the hell let them in here?" **he asked as his secondary comrades in command stepped in

**"Just a few questions if I may…"**

**"Can't you see what's going on? Get you and your people out of here now**!"

**"But…"**

**"Step back"**

**"Please…"** the sound of gunfire caused a disruption as a man fell to the floor and came under heavy arms fire while people in the crowds began screaming.

**"Shit!"**

**"Get away from him, step away from him!" "Step away!" **Police officers screamed angrily, while the cameraman got as much feed as he could handle.

**"Damn it lady!" **An officer snapped just before his hand covered the camera.

**[**_Police noise singing loudly, it echoes outrunning a blur of streets and passers by_**]**

A convoy of squad cars and commercial jeeps raced down the freeway with sirens blaring through the streets deliriously, they'd had been sent for by dwindling police blockades trying to keep the worsening situation under control as hordes of anxious citizens moved through designated checkpoints on Ravens Gate Bridge. Police officers and Umbrella soldiers worked together standing at the main exit roads, guiding people through accordingly **"C'mon, c'mon keep it moving people, calmly." **One of the soldiers stood atop the gates platform overlooking the bridge holding up a megaphone, **"Please move through the designated checkpoints in a calm and orderly fashion"** people typically were not listening and spoke amongst themselves, suddenly two men began arguing and fighting, soldiers quickly moved through the lines and separated them both

**"Alright, back it up!" **an officer growled

**"Get back right now, move!" **a soldier barked as the two men were dragged to the back of the lines this time supervised, the crowds grew more restless unsure of what was going on!

A squad car suddenly skidded around the crowd and smoke rolled out from the tires rubber as it came to a screeching halt, the drivers' door clicked open; a familiar pair of feet stepped out in a humble fashion, the petite figure manoeuvred her way through the crowds. An S.T.A.R.S issue Beretta was strapped around her hips, another officer stood with his team helping the line to move along before spotting her out **"Chambers!"** Rebecca glanced up at him and smiled. A riot guard quickly tossed a tear gas grenade into the raging crowds of perpetrators who quickly fled as the police convoy arrived! Doors clicked open as armed officers jumped out with their weapons readied, infected citizens staggered about dragging their feet and moaned hungry for human flesh **"Stand strong, don't thin out!" **the troops stood firm creating boxes to form attack lines in order to cover each other, smoke seamed from the ends of chattering machine guns, as the deafening sound automatic gunfire fought with the savage freaks, bullet casings poured out onto the roads by the bucket load. While some bodies were brought to their knees, more came in relentless fashion **"It's not stopping them!" **

**"There's too many." **

**"Keep firing!" **Desperate soldiers stood trying to fill out thinning lines with their machine guns tightly gripped; the ear popping sensation of guns blazing became almost unbearable as cops had to turn away slightly while soldiers tilted their heads to avoid the heat from their own weapons! The hordes slowly began to box them in, no matter how much gunfire it was inevitable as, a soldier was forced back into the army truck bonnet pushed and grabbed by zombies desperate for his flesh, and soon his screams were muted out by the sound of flesh being torn from the bone.

An officer was pushed over as zombies forced their way past his squad car door, before having his shotgun ripped from his hands and felt the shock of the cold sensation of his own blood spattering up his face while his gullet was chewed out. It was too late; the sound of gunfire gradually died out as zombies overshadowed them all, while more forced their way through the centre and began feasting on unsuspecting cops. Their screams were muted out by the sound of tearing flesh and heavy rain! The rain came down fast and heavy on the city to put out the fires of burning car wrecks, the sound of zombies were everywhere and a bloodstained police helmet sat in the road reflecting the image of the un-dead…the monsters had finally taken over the city.

Rats wandered about the dark murky sewers scurrying up and down pipes scavenging for food, there were bits of broken glass all over the place and rats began feeding from small purple and green puddles of strange liquid on the ground. There was a resounding hum as spare nuts and bolts tinkled and the sewer lid above began to shake and vibrate as car tires clanked across the top passing overhead and down the empty freeway on its way into Raccoon City, the jeep soon passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Raccoon City: enjoy your stay' a raven was perched on top and squawked before flapping its wings and disappearing into the shadows. The police radio bleeped and fuzzed as the man driving tried to get a signal and get through to somebody while holding the speaker to his mouth **"I'll say again, this is Leon Kennedy of the Los Angeles police department, you accepted my transfer request, so I need to speak with your chief**!" it was no use there was still no reply as the radio continuously fuzzed and rustled **"Damn it!"** the jeep rumbled down through the street as it entered Raccoon City!

Leon was one of the new recruits transferred to Raccoon City, still quite anxious but held a calm cool exterior, the street lamps created various shadow effects over his clean shaven profile as he fiddled inside the pockets of his brown leather jacket trying to find his cell phone. Leon's left pocket began to vibrate as his phone started ringing and quickly pulled it out **"Hello…"** he asked in response, the phone slipped from his hand and clunked into the pedals beneath his feet **"Shit!"** carefully though, he just managed to pick it up again **"Hello…"** Leon said this time firmly but there was no reply as the phone just crackled, though he could hear what he thought sounded like a voice but it was inaudible due to bad reception, now slightly annoyed Leon kept his foot firmly on the accelerator pedal and held the jeep steady, reaching inside his right pocket and pulling out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

Lighting his cigarette the wind rushed in as he opened his window, ruffling through his neat brush cut before taking one puff of the cigarette and blowing it out the window, passing someone's seemingly abandoned truck he'd soon passed Ravens Gate. The tires left behind drizzled grit on the wet roads and the exhaust fumes faded into the air!

Finally arriving, the jeep was suddenly forced stop as its headlights frightened off a flock of crows which were surrounding a small body, the driver side door opened as Leon jumped out to go and investigate. Strolling over to the body, he crouched down beside it **"…What do we have here?"** he thought to himself examining the young boys unusual wounds, he felt for a pulse but the boys neck stone cold **"Man, what a mess…what could have done this?"** Leon took out his cell phone again and dialled emergency services luckily he had a signal again, but the line just rung out before the reception cut out again **"Damn it"** the car engine was still running, though Leon was completely unaware of a shape lurked out of the darkness behind him.

"**Huh, what the…"** he turned around in time to see a man walk toward him **"Sir…"** Leon noticed the blood all down the front of his shirt and down his arm **"Stay where you are…"** Leon snapped as he whipped out his 45 automatic, the man continued toward him with disregard to Leon's order **"I said don't move, don't move another step!"** a woman lurked from out of the shadows of the opposing alleyway she seemed to walk with a limp **"What the…"** she had a fresh looking scar down the left side of her face and, her lip was severely torn exposing her gums **"I won't ask again."** Leon said anxiously switching his guns aim from the man to the woman and reversal, with that he spared no thought for regret and opened fire, popping one, two and three times into the man's chest but he wouldn't go down **"Huh? What's up with that guy? That was a clean hit!"** muzzle fire from single rounds lit up the street, as the two zombies were pushed away, a sudden bullet popped a bloody hole through the woman's sternum but failed to put her down **"I'm running out of ammo here".**

Suddenly several more figures appeared in the same state, a hand grabbed Leon's leg he looked down the see the boy had regained consciousness and pulled on his leg **"No!"** Leon snapped as was forced to shoot the boy through the head before rushing back to his Jeep quickly driving away from the bizarre scene.

Meanwhile, in another part of town all was quiet and streets remained desolate though the store fronts desecrated or abandoned, a used and crushed, and somewhat rusted Adravil spray can was lying in the road, it was a product of Umbrella, along with other bits of rubbish that was scattered about the street. A hefty motorcycle rumbled down the road; its head light lit up the road ahead, the gears revved up for a second as the bike slowed down and turned in to park up next to the curb before the ignition was cut, it had flames professionally sprayed down the side blending in with the picture of a pink angels wing. A figure kicked down the peg-stand and dismounted stepping onto the sidewalk outside an eatery the store top said 'Jimmies Diner' the figure took off the black bike helmet, it was a woman, she shook out her shoulder length hair which, was brown with a vibrant reddish tint **"…I'm finally here!"** the entrance door opened with a squeak causing the small bell fixed above the door to jingle, her biker boots clipped and clopped across the freshly mopped floor as she wandered through the tables. She wore a dark pink denim jacket with the slightly faded picture of an angel on the back, a black t-shirt underneath, a dark pair of diesels with a belt, and a pair of worn biker boots.

The woman looked around curiously seeing that the place was empty though all the lights were still on **"Hello…" **there was at first no reply, only the sound of seventies country music playing on a low volume in the background **"Is anybody…here?" **empty coffee mugs and half eaten plates of food lay unwanted on some of the tables, as well as a couple of news papers resting on the ledge underneath the payphone next to the breakfast bar **"Any chance of some service around here?"** still she got no reply as she walked around to the end of the desk **"I said…"** she paused as noticing a man crouching over another body just behind the counter **"…Excuse me?"** the man turned his head altering his attention to her, she frowned noticing there was something not quite right about his face, as he stood up and turned around to face her, she gasped looking into his empty eyes which were snake like, and there was fresh blood smeared down the side of his face **"…Just stay back okay…It's alright I'll just go somewhere else! Sorry to have bothered you, I'll just be on my way now…just don't come any closer …okay?"** the man continued toward her **"…Are you listening?"** he jigged and limped toward her, she backed away almost stumbling into the window behind her, she gasped again and turned around to see several shapes moaning as they scraped their hands down the window, she turned to run toward the fire exit and burst through the doors almost shrieking as she met the barrel end of a gun **"Wait, don't shoot." **

"**Get down!"**

The man threw his head back with a gasp of air as a bullet flailed through his temple, she looked up to see Leon offer his hand out **"C'mon we should head to the police station; it'll be a lot safer there."**

With that, they both ran out into the street once more and climbed into the jeep before screeching away leaving burnt rubber, Leon quickly put his portable siren on the roof of the car which, flashed silently as they sped down the street ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The radio box fuzzed and crackled as Leon fiddled and tweaked with the device in order to receive a wider signal range but it was useless "Great, the radios out." "My bike" Claire thought to herself **"What the hell was going on back there?" "I don't know, I just went into the diner, and the whole place went insane! What are you, a cop or something?" "Name's Leon Kennedy, first day on the job, great huh?" "My name's Claire, Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother Chris!" **the jeep's engine rumbled and growled; the wheels clanked over another manhole lid down the damp and gritty roads leaving newspapers to flutter about, as they quickly turned the corner into the next street passing the huge plaza complex.

Leon kept his eyes on the road wondering when the next idiot would walk into the road ahead of them **"Claire, could you open the glove compartment?" **she opened the glove box to see a hefty looking Kendo issued Beretta **"A gun? Is this yours?" "It's a spare, like to keep one handy! Take it!"** Claire didn't hesitate to take the gun out and have a good look at it, feeling the weight; the safety catch was left on semi **"Where is everybody? Where are all the cops in this city?" **asking to soon Leon noticed the road block of abandoned vehicles ahead, they were forced to slow down, the wheels squeaked as they came to a gradual stop, he looked over his steering wheel at the flaming mass of car wrecks.

The jeeps wheels sat over a section of the road with tram lines, Leon and Claire looked on at the various army trucks and news vans parked all over the road, soon noticing flashing lights as they looked toward the Raccoon City Hospital entrance where there was a squad car and two police bikes with their lights still flashing. **"Finally some law enforcement."** Both doors clicked open one after the other as Leon and Claire stepped back out onto the street, they could still see the orange glow from the burning wrecks that went on for miles almost to the cities limits. **"Do you really think this is a good idea us being out here in the open?"** Claire asked with a nervous tone in her voice, Leon didn't answer her but took caution as he looked around holding his gun out with both hands barrel face down, Claire tucked a line of hair behind her ear as she followed him through the broken set of automatic doors.

Instead of a warm gust of air you would normally be welcomed by, there was just a cold empty feeling as they came inside the building, the flashing light from the police bikes outside bounced off the walls in a frenzy. **"Where did everyone go?" **Claire asked looking at the beds and wheelchairs left all over the place carelessly **"I don't know."** Leon answered as he wandered over to the reception desk but couldn't see anyone. Not the noticing the blood stained telephone on the other side of the desk hanging off its hook **"Hello?"** Leon shouted as he took a quick look at the signing in book on top of the desk itself, their attention was suddenly caught by the sound of elevator doors opening.

Although there were no working lights at the far end of the corridor so they were unable to see whoever would come out of the lift **"Hello is somebody down there?"** Leon asked as Claire wandered up beside him, there was no answer but they could a shape slowly come down the hall toward them through the darkness **"Hey..." **Leon said hoping he would this time get an answer but there was nothing, the man didn't say anything except just walk toward them stumbling past the mop bucket, Leon glared onward anxiously as he grew closer **"Are you alright?"** they still didn't get a reply **"Did you hear what I just said?"**

Claire frowned noticing his clumsy habit of stumbling into things; Leon spotted a bed beside him noticing the dead body lying on it, he examined it with a silent look of horror "I think we should go" Claire said in a tone of angst; the man reached for the bed as if he was trying to pull the body off it **"What are you... "** Leon suddenly had to struggle with the man who kept trying to grab the child off the bed and snarled **"What the hell's wrong with you?"** the man quickly looked up at Leon and snarled trying to grab him and bite him "What are you get off me!" Leon found himself having to wrestle with the man, looking into his weird dilated pupils and badly decayed teeth **"Claire!" **he cried for her help while struggling with the man and trying to reach for his own gun at the same time **"Get off him, get look I'll shoot!"** she warned the man before putting one in his shoulder, with that the man shuddered back and blood ran out from the bullet hole but staggered toward them again didn't hesitate as she shot him again twice and there was a look of shock on her face having to blink from the guns powerful recoil, she shot him once again before he went down, the man crashed to the floor on his back, his head smacked the floor harshly.

**"What was wrong with him?" **she asked** "I don't know...I don't know!"** Leon answered still shocked himself before walking over to the bed in which the body lay on and examined for a pulse but there wasn't one, Leon put his head against the boys' chest listening for a heartbeat but his heart had stopped beating. He stood up again " He's dead!" Claire looked at the young man in pity and looked at Leon again whose eyes seemed to be focused on something else " What's that?" Leon asked as she turned around to a black shape on the ceiling, she gasped as all she saw in one blink was a glint of its teeth **"Leon..." **suddenly another one appeared within the shadows of the stair case a few feet from where they were standing, they could just see its white eyes staring at them, Leon moved Claire out of the way just within a second as another one lunged down at them from above.

It had snuck in through the ceiling grid, and dropped to the floor so there was no choice but to run, Leon pushed Claire in from as he looked back to see the thing give chase **"It's gaining on us.'' **Claire cried as the two of them kept glancing back every few seconds to see the unidentifiable creature give chase, it used its fists to get across the floor like a gorilla charging after them. They gasped suddenly as a door opened and another face appeared **"In here, hurry!" **without hesitation they did as he siad quickly rushing through the door, the man fired a few shots to ward the creature off, the unidentifiable hulking black shape raised its arms and quickly leaped up into the ceiling again. The door slammed shut and a huge bar was slid across the front to keep the door locked, Leon and Claire had to rest for a minute or so, the man looked at them, he was with somebody else, Claire gave a returning glance at them both, the other man walked over to her **"Alright take it easy were safe in here!"** Leon looked at the man standing by the door; he wore a security guards jacket **"Are you alright?" **He asked** "Yeah, I'm fine!"**

**"Are you really alright?" **asking again to make sure** "Yes, I'm okay!"** Leon answered again, frowning before he stood up straight again **"What the hell were those things?" "I wish i knew...they were waiting for us when we came in, that's when we hid in here!" "Things are all over this Goddamn hospital! Sneaky bastards too!"** the man in a doctors coat said, he spoke with a distinctive English accent.

**"They like to hide in the ceilings, they prefer to try and get at you from above, make's an easier kill for them I suppose!"** Leon frowned at him **"What? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" **a confused Leon said** "Let me guess you're not from around here are you?" "No, look who are you people?" "Timothy Grahams, he's Mark... security guard."** He answered in slightly raspy tone of voice trying to keep quiet **"You're a doctor?" "I am.**" Leon seemed to understand **"You?" Leon Kennedy, I was transferred to this cities precinct.'' ''Claire...Redfield.'' ''I kinda bumped into her on my way into the city!" "You sure picked a good time!"** Marks voice boomed as he sat down pulling out a match to light his cigar

**"There's only time for small introductions, as you can see we're in kind of a predicament!"** Grahams looked at Leon for a moment **"Where are all the police in this town?'' ''You don't know...'' Leon frowned about to speak but got distracted by a scuffling sound coming from above them in the ceiling, Grahams looked up in dismay "They're back they know were in here!" **Mark sat smoking his cigar but raised his eyebrows as he looked up at the ceilings **"Save the chit chat." **He said with the cigar still between his teeth before rising to his feet **"We gotta go now." "Where?" "Over there, the window!'' **Marks voice boomed, **"We'll be safer out on the streets, at least from them, do you have a car or something?" "Yeah, outside" "Well then let's go!" "Wait "** they could hear rustling and heavy bumping coming from the ceiling! **"C'mon, c'mon"** Graham said as they followed each other through the side window, which Mark and opened, Leon paused for a minute as he saw a large fist punch the glass through a part of one of the windows in the back office and a long gangly arm slowly reach for the door knob

**"Leon c'mon!" **Claire shouted as she clambered out of the window, he ran toward the window just as the door burst open and an unsightly black shape stood in the doorway. Leon hurried out of the window chasing after the others; fire from the flaming wrecks reflected their shadows on the wall at the side of the building as they hurried toward the other end of the alley. The others followed Leon back to the jeep, doors and slammed shut again as the car frantically reversed and sped turning into the next alley onward.  
The car quickly raced through the narrow alley passing apartment blocks and rusted tipped up bins, as the back tires splashed through rain puddle filled pot holes, soaking newspaper pages flew all over the place one with its headline entitled: THE DEAD WALK!

The Jeep screeched back out onto the main road disappearing into the night, unbeknownst to them a huge tanker crashed through the wreckage in raging pursuit of them. **"Will somebody tell me what the hell's going on in this place?"** Leon asked with his eyes fixed on the road ahead, Mark was riding shotgun and held onto the coat handle above him as Leon was driving quite fast **"The truth?" **Grahams asked Leon who nodded at through the rear view mirror while he anxiously lit up another cigarette **"We don't know." **

The jeep rumbled through the next street, the street lamp reflections bounced off the wheels alloys, the lights in most of the buildings still seemed to be on, unbeknownst to them as the jeep cruised past a ravaged area of the city, lob sided street lamps, cars left parked all over the side walk as well as the road. Claire looked at her gun for a second trying make sense of the last half an hours events, all she could think about was her brother **"Something to do with Umbrella." "There was an accident at one their labs, outside of the city, it's uncertain what they were doing out there, but something got out, this new drug they were working on and then things started to happen " "Umbrella the pharmaceutical company?" **Leon asked..

"**You heard the stories everyone did." "People started to go missing, weird accidents at work, and reports of unusual animal attacks, some even fatal. It all got too much the city just fell apart, and that's up to now!" "Why didn't you just get out?"** Leon asked,

**"Because we couldn't after this thing broke out and spread like the plague the government weren't willing to take that risk and had the city under quarantine!" "Some say Umbrella is responsible!"** Mark interrupted **"Maybe we are the only survivors!" **Leon looked at them for a minute, Claire's eyes quickly caught something in the road **"Look out!" **Leon's eyes switched to the road just as the head beams caught a rather unsightly figure standing in the road, and suddenly had to swerve to avoid running him down, the jeep growled angrily as the wet roads caused the tires to screech all over the place, just before crashing bonnet first into a power pole.

Leon grabbed the back of his neck for moment from whiplash **"Is everybody okay?" **he asked as he looked back to see the rest of them were still in one in one piece **"Oh Shit!" **Mark shouted as he saw the tanker through the rear view come straight at them **"Everybody out!"** without argument everyone bailed out of each side of the jeep just as the bloody great beast smashed right into Leon's jeep followed by a huge explosion.

Leon and Grahams dived aside as Claire and Mark the other, they got up holding their arms up to shield their faces from the immense heat **"Leon..."** Claire shouted **"We're okay just head to the police station we'll meet you there!" "Right!"** she answered as she held her arm up to shield her face from the fires excessive heat, she and Mark set off for the precinct, whilst on the other side Leon and Grahams disappeared into the night just as everything did in Raccoon City, now alone and on foot they have to stick together if they were to get through the night alive and in one piece. Their nightmare was only just beginning.

The sound of roaring flames that danced and flickered wildly seemed to grow fainter as Leon and Grahams headed into the unknown progressing further on down the dark street! They headed through the alley gap in between two buildings, passing overflowing garbage cans and other unwanted rubbish all over the ground, and Leon started to feel the cold unwelcoming aura of evil surrounding him kicking an old used can aside.

A cruel emptiness as the ominous wind blew over the top of buildings, towering over the wreck filled roads, the thought of it all gave those shivers in their minds! Meanwhile, Mark took the lead while Claire followed treading carefully as the two of them moved swiftly on with caution, down the street past a line of untouched cars inside a showroom where surprisingly enough nothing had been disturbed. Stores were closed down, steel shutters covered windows with the exception of graffiti on some of the walls, it made up for what the opposing lacked!

Crushed beer cans and coffee cups were scattered across the road and there was a ghostly wind as rubbish and newspaper pages fluttered about while cars with either smashed windows or crushed bonnets were left parked all over the road, and the street lights were out in this area, allowing the darkness to spread creating an all-round eerie atmosphere. Claire almost tripped over a turned up garbage can lying in the road by the back wheels of an abandoned garbage truck

**"Stay close." **Mark urged as covered the area ahead of Claire but kept looking back momentarily checking on her to see if she was okay! They saw some of the headlines in numerous pages in the road _"VIRUS SPREADS!" "RACCOON CITY EPIDEMIC" "GOVERNMENT TASK FORCE PLAN FAILS" "THE DEAD WALK!"_ there were other articles and bits of torn pages from the tabloids but they were illegible, stained by rain water from the night before, Mark saw a city bus sandwiched in between a couple of totaled army trucks on one side and several cars on the other side smacking-dab in the middle of the cross road cutting off any access to the other streets **"Which way is it!"** Claire asked Mark who had to look around for a second **"All the roads are cut off the only way to the other side is through that bus!" "Great!"** Claire answered with enthusiastic sarcasm.

Mark looked at the lights still on inside the bus with uncertainty **"Lets go!" **the two of them jogged a few yards across the street toward the barrier, while some buildings were short others grew taller, but the wreck was surrounded by variously sized buildings on each corner! There was an enormous plasma screen billboard on the side of the tallest building to the left, the flashing advertisements were still running, the first one was a fast food advert before it switched to an advert of Umbrellas newest product "Nuvergen" and there was a picture of a female model. **"What about that way?" **

Claire asked looking toward the smoking alleyway across from them **"It's too dangerous."** Mark answered as Claire noticed shadows stumbling about! The billboard strip on the side of the bus was worn and badly faded, Mark pulled the stiff door aside for him and Claire to get inside, once in he quickly pulled the creaky door shut again. They already had their guns out to be somewhat prepared for whatever, there was horrid smell lingering around the bus, Claire looked on to see corpses left to rot in their seats

**"Oh my god!"** _She_ said trying not vomit, Mark looked around disgusted by the smell yet not prompted to throw up as he had a stronger stomach, the bus driver was positioned firmly in his seat, his body had stiffened and there was a petrified look on his face, and his hands were still around the steering wheel. The windscreen had a huge blood spattered crack, and the other bodies had become stiff too, a man in a suit still held a dust covered briefcase in his lap while a woman sat half slung over the edge of the seat further at the back "**What happened to these people?" "It's the virus some survived others didn't!"** Claire looked at him as he walked through the isle, thinking his words seemed a tad on the harsh side, you could see the reflections of the people inside against the window and the darkness outside, there was a box of bullets poking out of the dead police officers breast pocket **"I found some more bullets!" "Take them, he won't need them."** Mark said to Claire in a seemingly harsh disregard.

She took the unopened box of bullets and tucked them into her left jeans pocket; Mark stood by the door for a second and looked out into the street, the rusty hinged door creaked as Mark had use his strength to pull the stiff thing open, Mark stepped out into the street welcomed by the cool breeze, Claire followed. There were broken glass bottles around his feet and worn unwanted shreds of clothes were blown across the road, there was an orange glow coming from the rooftop of one of the buildings as fires continued to flicker on the other side. Mark looked around and classed the area safe enough for him to put his gun away again, but he was confused at how suspiciously empty the city was "Where did they all go?" Mark wondered **"Who?" **Claire asked **"Them!" **he gave her as simple an answer as any!

Leon's shadow stretched up the wall as he and Grahams moved cautiously down the narrow side street, **"Through here."** Grahams said as he guided them both safely, there was a big sign hanging above them within the market stalls near the back alley, which said 'Promenade' as they came out onto a wide-set passage of steps welcomed by the gentle sound of water running from the head of the memorial fountain, there were a line of posh restaurants and cafe's down one side which were partitioned by a series of railings.

The lights were off in most of the restaurants apart from various candle lamps sitting on the elegantly set tables burning and flickering in the wind, and a chain of wrought iron streetlamps, plates and utensils had been smashed and left flung all over the place, chairs and tables had been turned up. Some of the other tables had bloody hand smears over them; the specials board had been wiped off but was smudged with smartly faded chalk, bodies still sat cold and dead in their chairs, a dozen roses lay flung on the floor next to one of them all withered and shriveled up. A big clock stood in the center of the promenade boxed in by plants and shrubbery, the clock face was glowing neon yellow but the fingers were no longer moving as the time had stopped.

Closer toward the next set of steps of steps further out toward the arcade they passed several phone booths, Leon stooped to check one of them putting the phone against his ear but, the line was dead **"Great." **He said dropping it again in disappointment glancing at Grahams for a second noticing the arcade was in shambles! Phone books lay slung all over the floor; pages lay soaked, torn and scattered about from the wind **"This is getting weird where the hell is everyone?" **

**"We're almost there."** Grahams said trying to ignore Leon's growing concern, still wearing his doctors coat you could hear the worry behind his voice, the suit he was wearing underneath looked a few days old and his tie knot was slack. The wind blew through his grayish brown hair and there were signs of aging around his stubbly face, though still managed to retain a somewhat handsome laid-back stature about him, almost equal to Leon in height give or take an inch or two, Leon being roughly six feet while Grahams was just under.

Things were eerily quiet as the two of them wandered through the arcade footpaths, apart from the sound of gushing water coming from the fountain back in the promenade, a couple of sitting benches sat around the tall clock pillar in the middle of the square. Everywhere was closed up or abandoned which, seemed to be mostly clothes boutiques, gift stores and retail outlets; rats quietly scurried around the crushed or burst cans of soda surrounding the soft drinks vending machine while some of the vintage wall lamps blinked and fizzled.

More newspaper pages fluttered through Leon's feet as he and Grahams progressed further on, feeling the small but ominous breeze! **"So far so creepy"** Leon said as the sound of the ominous wind added tension to the already spooky atmosphere **"How did it get like this?" "It's the virus, few were lucky enough to escape this city while you could still call it one, some just died while most"** suddenly there was a loud smash as if somewhere had been broken into **"What the hell was that?" "Look, we better get moving if we wanna get to the police station in one piece!"** Leon knowingly agreed and they too could now see the lights peering just over the other building not far in the distance.

A small torch shone around into the surplus store through the now smashed window, Mark stepped over the window frame as he came into the store **"C'mon!"** he said calmly as he helped Claire step in through the broken window, they were in one of the larger stores selling hardware and the like. This place out of just a few hadn't been looted as there were no other signs of forced entry and nothing had been broken except the window **"Where are we going!"** Claire asked, **"There's a back alley cut-through that leads through the street toward the police station, it's safer than the streets! Besides, I'd rather be in here than out there!" **

Claire pulled out her hefty weapon to, the size and design of it almost dwarfed her hand but it made her feel all that much safer, she pulled the tail back with her thumb **"Used a gun before?" **Mark asked Claire **"I've seen them used enough times to know how to use one myself, my brother was a cop here!"** suddenly there was a noise coming from the back, Mark clicked his gun onto auto **"What the hell was that?"** Claire asked as she followed Mark toward the direction of the shuffling sound **"Stay behind me!" **the shuffling grew louder as they got closer toward the side counter at the end of the room, even though the place was dark and the lights were out, you could see all the shelves and glass cabinets stocked with large toolboxes, and petrol chainsaws and what not, as well as hard hats, garden tools, and overalls etc neatly stored up on hangers and hooks.

There was a hexagon shaped troth full of baseball bats, Mark quickly took one out as he wandered into the shadows of the pitch black storeroom and held it firmly in one hand while his gun was in the other, suddenly a shape popped up from behind the desk armed with a shotgun followed by a chick' chick as he pumped the gauge **"Freeze!"** the man growled **"Whoa, wait, wait don't shoot we're alive!" **Claire said to the man standing behind the counter, he was relatively short, maybe around five foot and five inches **"Who are you, what are you doing here?" "Trying to get to the police station, look..." **Mark said before he was suddenly interrupted **"You broke in! You bastards broke my window; great now those things are gonna get in here.'' ''So much for hiding..."**

**"I thought everybody else was gone...that or dead?" "Looks like I missed it when they were handing out invitations, what did you say? You're heading to the police station?" "We're supposed to meet a few others there!" **Mark said trying not to intensify an already intense situation **"What the hell would you wanna go there for, last cops in this city are all dead" **the man ranted **"Look, we're trying to gather the remaining survivors and get out of this city!" **

**"Nobodies getting out of this City alive, those things are all over the place!" "Clearly"** Claire said interrupting **"I'm not leaving this Goddamn City and neither are you, those bastards made sure of that!" "What do you mean?" "Wake up, will you? Everyone's dead, you think if I could get outta the City I'd be in here...hiding?" **suddenly distant moans from outside in the streets, zombies stirred and began to appear from all corners of the darkness, staggering about aimlessly while others had sniffed out the humans inside and began stumbling in

**"My window, what did I tell ya? You bastards think you can just come in here?"** Claire and Mark looked to see the zombies coming through **"Come with us!" **Claire urged **"He's insane, we've gotta go!"** Mark said puling her awaythe man glanced at them for a moment as he pumped his shotgun again and climbed over the desk counter **"Come for a free meal? Well not me, not me!"** he growled as he aimed about wildly with his shotgun while the window became thickened with shapes **"Go on, you wanna live? Then go on, get out now!" **Mark glanced back one last time **"Not me, not me!" **the man kept growling as he let off randomm shotgun shells, Claire pulled Mark leaving the man to fight alone, there was nothing they could do.

The two of them rushed down the steps toward the black oak door and burst outside into the rear end of the building. Garbage cans were stuffed with bags of rubbish, and there was an open delivery van blocking the left end of the of the alleyway, Mark was confused for one short moment trying to remember his bearings and which way it was to the police station **" Up Here!" **Mark urged as they rushed down the other end ad hurried up the narrow set of concrete steps leading back out onto the streets, just reaching the top there was a loud bang followed by a loud scream of pain coming from back inside the store **"Huh..." **Mark turned back to see the van suddenly screech off angrily down the alley!

They could see the police lights gleaming overhead of one of the other buildings, orange glows came from the street lamps situated around most of the sidewalks, and there was an ominous wind blowing into the derelict apartment building which they had passed as they hurried along the platform toward the other stairs at the other end going down again.

Their feet clanked and clomped down the steps as they came gradually stepping out into the rear alley near a set of concrete steps that went up again, cars were parked up normally on the street, there was a faint bustling sound from the towering buildings to the left of them, the street was wide and would normally be swarming with people from all walks of life. Mark and Claire cautiously wandered up the steps out into the wider street, more street lamps stood at the other end of the street corners and glowed a distinctive urban orange, the rest of the vastness that was Raccoon City and its towering buildings as far as the eye could see, lit up like a thousand eyes, it was a blur or like an oil painting in the long distance surrounded by sounds of bustling yet eerie gusts of wind and the constant glow from thousands of other street lights as well as traffic lights to of course.

Several cars had crashed up into the side of a building at the end of the road and had crushed into each other covered in a huge roar of flames, a police bike was sandwiched between two parked cars, Claire's eyes almost popped out her eyeball sockets **"Finally, some decent wheels, c'mon!"** she said to Mark as she confidently strolled over to the rather hefty looking but somewhat attractive two wheeled vehicle which was black with white stripes along the sides and had **'R.P.D' **on the front beneath the windshield, the slim waist retained a hefty bottom as it held two black containers on either side and the top heavy, with police lights, Claire was in her element and had a thing about bikes **"Hello, gorgeous "** Mark slightly surprised at Claire's sudden burst of motivation, watched her work

**"Man, what you think this is? Six hundred? Nah, this has gotta be 750 at least!"** she struggled but managed to rip the ignition panel off and examine the wires so she could hotwire it, Mark looked around for a few moments to make sure the streets were safe long enough for Claire to get the bike started. She stuck the blue and yellow wires together and with a couple of twitches the bikes engine started up with a heavy rumble, she sat on the beast, Mark sat on the back and put his hands around her waist.

The head beams clicked on as Claire wrapped her fingers around the left handle and revved up the bikes gears to get the engine warm, and quickly flicked her hair back, the bike slowly rolled out from between the cars out into the road, the gears still revving, she was about to turn on the police lights **"No, we don't want the whole city on our ass!" "Let's get to that police station!" **Claire said just as the bike sped off, its hefty engine rumbling down the road through the cities rundown streets and desolate roads into the fiery distance.

The buildings clock tower held dominance over the square opposing it, there was a resounding metal creak as the double gates were pushed open **"We're here!"** Grahams said with the sound of relief in his voice, Leon looked to see several blue and white squad cars parked up outside the precinct, the building was huge and the center construct was supported by a crescent shaped tower at least twelve stories high on either side. The clock tower itself sat over the top of the entire station, the huge glass four-door entrance had RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT, Leon

thought for a moment as the lights in the building were still on. The main glass door creaked loudly as it was pushed open and Leon entered with Grahams into the well-carpeted reception lobby **"Hello?" **Leon asked but there was no reply and there was nobody in the reception area **"Anybody here?"** Leon cried again as he clomped down the steps, the reception area was a large ring shaped desk in the center of the room which sat directly over a huge blue and gold rimmed insignia of the R.P.D. swivel chairs and various computer terminals sat on the inside of the reception area.

A heavy goods loading cart sat at the side of the desk at the far end next to couple of half opened supply boxes, probably stationery orders and what not, the invoice sheet sat on the desk but was left unsigned. Obviously the evacuation if there was one, it was probably done in a hurry, Graham went around the other side of the desk to see if he could find anything that would help them get away.

He noticed an open drawer underneath the desk of one a terminal and saw a gun inside, it was a semi-automatic Sig-pro police registered issue, the word _"police"_ and the serial number was etched deeply into the guns black finish, jumping out of his skin as a hand slammed a small box of _kendo_ bullets down on the table. **"Take them!" **Said Leon glancing at him **"Thanks." **Graham took the gun and grabbing the bullets he checked the magazine **"You know how use that thing?" **

**"There are still other officers in here somewhere, alive!" "How can you be so sure?" "There was a rumor that the surviving S.T.A.R.S members left the city to try and get the word out, to expose Umbrella!" "S.T.A.R.S, I thought they were all dead!" **Leon wondered as Grahams smiled and shook his head **"Rumor. Truth- they left for europe...just hope the others made it!"** Despite the current situation the place seemed to retain a warm silence; the portable heater unit sitting on the desk had been left on as well as the two computers facing the back the wall with files sitting on one of the lower desks.

The visitor's book sat on top with pen resting between the center punches. Leon looked in awe at how vast the lobby was and how much more empty it seemed without the constant of chattering officers and various policemen and women marching up and down the halls to their duties, Grahams looked through the glass doors at the horrific state Raccoon City was left in. Leon placed his gun on the desk for a minute as he came around into the reception area to check the books, suddenly he froze at the sight of the dead officers body lying at his feet **"Oh my..." **the bodies head was missing and a large pool of bleeped seeped from it's severed neck, Grahams could only look away trying to avoid bringing his breakfast back up but suddenly a loud clattering came from one the rooms down the east hall

**"Stay here!" **Leon said firmly to Grahams who didn't argue as Leon grabbing his gun again went toward the northward steps into the east hall and went through the light set of double glass doors to the left just a few feet away from the reception desk, maybe there would be somebody on the other side, whether they were dead or alive. Holding his hefty Beretta face down, Leon's heart skipped a beat as his hand reached for the doorknob before slowly turning it clockwise, he came into the large office room and quickly clicked the door shut firmly behind him followed by a sudden gun click sound from the far left side of the room where a police officer lay on the floor propped against a tall locker, he had his gun pointed at Leon who looked just as surprised as the man was to see him.

The police motorbike rumbled loudly as faint smoke wisped out from the exhaust under the left side of the bikes suspension, Claire turned again into the narrower road leading toward a big car park joined right next to the police station, the bikes wheel bounced up the ramp causing sparks to spit from the rear end for a moment. The booming exhaust caused the hefty engine to roar, as Claire turned up into the next ram! She slowed down allowing the parking lots bright lights glimmer over the bikes seemingly glossy black finish and bounce different reflections off the inner chromes well-polished alloys, as they scoped out the car park trying to see which way would be the safest route into the police station.

Numerous police cars were parked on higher levels, there were several squad cars parked in assigned spaces, a commercial jeep was left parked sideways next to a blue S.W.A.T van which still had its sirens flashing. The sirens flashing lights bounced around the walls, the S.W.A.T vans rear doors were left open and you could see the weapon racks inside, a few black helmets and a pair of blood spattered goggles were all that sat inside the vehicle.

Coming out onto the main section of the rooftop there was a sudden feeling of exposure, as the ominous breeze blew through Claire's hair and muted out the bikes engine as she slowed down to a gradual stop looking around for a few spare moments. There was a small rooftop access building a few yards away from them with set of double fire doors leading into the stairway corridor, the lift doors were at the side of the building; Claire drove toward the building with a small hint of doubt in the back of her mind.

The war veteran began to show through Marks tough exterior, of whom was already off the bike, his privileged height made him the obvious choice for a security guard **"I wonder if the others made it?"** Claire thought to her self before she calmly brought the bike about to park it up and kicked the peg stand down before climbing off herself **"Hurry up!"** Mark said urging her to keep close-by, without warning there was a startlingly loud rumble as an enormous Chinook flew overhead and hovered above them shining its search light down onto the parking lot "**You, on the motorcycle you are trespassing in a restricted area, please identify yourself!"**

Mark looked up to see the Chinook, on the side it said _"national aid U.B.C.S"_ **"Shit!"** with that, several ropes were thrown out of the side and several or more shapes slid down them and their metal boots hit the concrete floor with a heavy a thud, all guns were aimed at them both who found themselves covered in red dots. The soldiers' helmets turned white as they closed in beneath the choppers blinding lights. One of them signal waved the chopper away, the other soldiers still had their guns pointed at them both **"Who are you people? You're trespassing inside a class #3 viral hazard sector' this is a restricted area! Identify yourselves right the hell now!" "Wait! Look, we're just civilians!" "Who are you?" **The soldier in charge asked as his group marched toward them aggressively

**"I'm Mark Wilkins, this is Claire, Redfield!" "You're either stupid or just have shitty luck.'' "We're just trying to find a way out of here!There are more survivors.'' **the soldier listened briefly **"The last evacuation move left the city hours ago; anyone who got left behind would all be dead by now!" "Obviously they were wrong!" "Well congratulations, you've just breeched a highly contagious sector of this city, god knows which one of you may be infected, you're a major risk to my men!"** the soldier in charge said firmly in a slightly distorted voice through his helmet, he and his men were all dressed in special black ops gear with protective shoulder and knee padding, as well as the hefty looking cavlars strapped comfortably across their torsos and special gas hazard helmets on with goggles which shone a neon green.

All of them had **U.B.C.S** and the Umbrellasign on each shoulder **"Alright, I want them both put into custody!" "Wait a minute?" "Until we can decipher which one of you if not both, are infected; you're both being placed under arrest!" "Sir..." "I know!" "What do you mean, if were infected? We're not bit, last time I checked " **Mark thought somewhat panicked **"The virus in this area had gone airborne; it's likely the air inside your lungs contains traces of the virus!" **one of the soldiers explained,Claire had her gun taken off her as a soldier handled her carelessly **"Get your hands off me" **

There was a sudden heavy stomping as a large figure approached **"What kind of operation are you people running here?"** Claire asked with her hands up **"Quiet!"** two soldiers came toward them to cuff them both **"Sir we shouldn't stick around for to long, approached this place is crawling with activity!" **a soldier said **"What are you picking up?" **another asked **"Forty-six percent and rising sir " **his comrade answered reading the bio-scanner **"How's that possible, if this area is contained already?" **unbeknownst to them the hulking figure grew close, its shadow stretched across the moonlight covered rooftop, there was no interval or time for introduction as the tall sinister figure stomped toward them and the barrel end of a gattling gun hung mere inches from the floor, the tail end of his over coat rippled off the back of his legs.

It's huge hand picked up a corpse up from the ground suddenly tossing it across the rooftop before it tumbled into the soldiers caught off gaurd before spotting the huge figure **"Jesus!"** the others soldiers panicked, followed by a sudden growl and a burst of gun fire that tore through the first soldier in sight, collapsed to the floor riddled with smoking bullet holes.

Again a short silence was quickly followed by a rising ping, as the gattling gun revolved with a booming chatter of bullets, the Captain ran for cover while the rest of his soldiers didn't stand a chance as bullets flew through their armor like butter, Claire ran for cover as did Mark who scattered trying to avoid its direct line of fire. **"Claire!"** he was unable to see where she was amidst the fight, she was hidden behind the back wall of the fire exit managing to pick free from her restraints, Mark looked around unsure of what to do with himself; all the while every action was being monitored from a surveillance camera fixed onto one the roofs flood lights. It had a revolving Umbrella logo in the corner as its screen flashed momentarily from clattering gunfire **"Amazing, he's taken over 52 percent of body damage but hasn't slowed at all." "NEMESIS" "Unstoppable "**

The **NEMESIS** roared out with a sadistic glee, tearing the rooftop apart as the endless stream of bullets riddled the dancing bodies of helpless soldiers in a sadistic horror. Its face was hideously disfigured with a pale putrid complexion showing off only one eye while its other seemed to be covered over in a mess of stitches to holding decaying skin together, it didn't have any lips just salivating gums and massive gravestone teeth.

The merciless uproar of deafening gunfire did not cease as more rounds of bullets were dispersed endlessly counted down rapidly on the weapons ammo gauge. Defended by only mere arms fire nowhere near comparing to its massive power! Mark almost died as Claire grabbed him by the shoulder **"How'd you cut loose?" **Claire showed him her handy lock pick before helping him out of his restraints. Meanwhile the two sinister figures were still watching avidly but they had an audience who spoke amongst themselves over the noise onscreen, some more impressed than others.

**"But these are Umbrella soldiers why is he attacking our men?" **one man in a suit asked** "Because they're expendable, understandably whoever is left inside the city is already a risk of infection and has no purpose. The NEMESIS was designed to destroy S.T.A.R.S!" **another man answered who was also impeccably dressed **"One or more S.T.A.R.S members must still be inside the building then, they must be mad!" "And dead as hell!" **the other man said as he chortled.

The **NEMESIS** waved its gun about mercilessly, Claire had to keep blinking in dire shock of the noise and covered her ears from the deafening bursts of gunfire as bullets flew everywhere still somehow missing both her and Mark every time, although any retaliating gunfire had ceased indicating any possible threat to the creature was now dead or as good as.

With that its own gunfire quickly ceased leaving just a hot gun barrel and a sizzling piston, the **NEMESIS** paused for a moment and looked onward at the horrific mess it had caused, almost an entire mote of rubble, debris and sparse corpses lay about the rooftop in a circular mowed rim of destruction.

Slowly marching over toward them both, Mark and Claire froze as the creature growled stomping in their direction, **NEMESIS** observed them both towering over Mark who already stood at six feet and six inches, it could see them through its red filtered retina scanning their vitals and for any weapons but they had none. With another growl the creature lowered its weapon and turned to slowly stomp away again with heavy footsteps, the gattling gun chinked and clacked about as the leather clad beast disappeared again. Claire with Mark hurried through the stairway exit like frightened mice as the hulk like creature dissapeared into the smoke and moonlight lit carnage.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon was in the office area; he crouched down by the wounded officer **"You were just one of several…promising…new recruits! Chief Irons, organized the funds and…authorized your training, but…" "Take it easy!" **Leon said gently before the officer continued **"It seems it was just a ploy…a distraction, while he was…in secret gabbles with senior members from…Umbrella!"** Leon just listened to him quickly brushing his fringe back over his head **"…Sorry Leon, I guess it looks like your welcome party has been…cancelled!"** Leon looked around at the thoughtfulness that went into some of the things on the table and the walls, it wasn't much but it would have suited him just fine, a few party hats, a novelty can of spray-paint, and other party items were left scattered on the table, there were several notes pinned to the side of the table one of which said _"__WELCOME, LEON!_". The centre table though was covered in half consumed food and spilled beverages which, had soaked through the stack of disposable plates, and the office itself was quite a mess, turned up swivel chairs, filing cabinets ransacked and other papers were scattered everywhere. Marvin Brannagh was the name that it said on the officer's identity clip, he put his hand on Leon's shoulder

**"Nobody imagined something like this would come to pass but it was just an accident waiting to happen…some of the S.T.A.R.S members, Chris…and a few others left for Europe to try and…get the truth out, but no-one…would believe them!"** Leon looked at his wound for a second **"This looks bad".** Leon thought as he grabbed an old towel from the chair behind him and covered Marvin's wound **"No, I…don't, think I can move, just leave me to rot!" "You're hurt I'm not leaving you down here!"** Marvin reluctantly let him dress the wound

**"It's not a good idea for you to stay in the city any longer than you need to…get out while you still can!" "I have to find someone…"** he looked at Leon for a minute before struggling to reach into his blue shirts breast pocket and took out a small white and blue card **"Here, look…take this key card with you…it might still work, use it to unlock certain areas, go and find your friends and get out of here!" "But…" "Just go!" **Marvin snapped as he pointed his gun at Leon again **"…Fine, but I'm coming back for you!"** Leon said as he stood up again, he walked over to the doors **"Just hang in there!".**

Grahams wandered around the main lobby, the place though quiet looked very much like it had been raided, there were papers and other irrelevant documents scattered about everywhere carelessly! A trolley jack sat by the reception desk with stacked chairs still packaged, and someone's police jacket was slung over the back of one of the swivel chairs behind the reception desk, the printer distributed an endless stream of printouts so much in fact to the point where the writing although gibberish anyway, had faded as the ink cartridge had run out. Grahams went into the reception area and took a closer look at the print outs observing the less illegible pages momentarily distracted by faint sound of a chopper passing overhead.

He frowned for a minute as he began to realize what the pages were saying it was a distress message written in shorthand sent as an anonymous fax the addressee was also an unknown, although most of the scripting was illegible he noticed constant help messages and repetitive distress codes **"What's that?" **Grahams almost jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see Leon **"I…I don't know it's all in gibberish."** Grahams answered as he chucked the papers aside **"You sure you're ok." **A concerned Leon asked but, Grahams just nodded **"C'mon, we better keep moving." **The lobby seemed to boom an empty nothingness and gave a constant feeling of unease as if something could happen at any moment, there was an unusual rumbling coming from the next room and the door which was already left open lead into the next corridor into the main string of offices.

The rumbling grew louder as they came into the next hall; a floor buffer had been left outside the door leading into one of the private offices, the thing was still on and almost tripping over the tangled wire Leon pulled the plug from its socket. With that there was resumed silence, allowing Leon to continue with his investigation observing the vast main stream of offices trying to picture a normal working environment on a typical busy day. The lights were still on which, brightly lit up the whole office floor meaning the buildings generator still functioned supplying power to the station **"Where are they all?" **Grahams thought to himself for a moment growing wary of the impending silence overwhelming them both **"Probably got out like we should have done!" **Leon replied as he kept a sharp eye and careful footing!

Various commemorative plaques sat on the left wall and went on further along the opposite hall Leon paused for a minute causing Grahams to do the same as he heard the sound of rustling, like that of the sound of doors opening and shutting **"Where's that coming from?" "Quiet!" **Leon said in a low but firm tone quickly reaching down for his gun as he moved forward with his head slightly tilted preparing for whatever surprise may be waiting for them, Grahams although hesitant stuck behind and followed. The incessant clattering grew louder as they were coming closer to it, allowing Leon to decipher where it was coming from; he looked straight ahead toward the end of hall exposing the sharp turn right through the office's reinforced glass walls. There was a slight deformity in the floor at the bottom of the lifts doorframe, it had jammed the elevator onto this floor causing the doors to constantly open and close, Leon walked down the short steps to cut across the hall into the office and headed toward the next set of steps leading back into the section of the hall outside the elevator doors.

There, he found a large printer sat on one of the side tables next to several computer terminals, the office itself was another complete and utter mess; the printer must have been broken as it spewed out continuous pages and fax files all over the floor covering the bottom of the swivel chair. Leon cautiously approached the doors and looked inside the elevator, the lights flickered and buzzed erratically and the walls were stained with bloody handprints; he looked up to see the emergency access panel was badly damaged and although he was tempted to examine further, Leon didn't think it was wise to step inside the lift due to its current state in case the whole thing collapsed.

A horrified Leon could only observe in awe only imagining how this happened, before stepping away for a moment and checking his gun **"I think we better just find the others and leave."** He said to Grahams who was merely pondering in uncertainty almost leaping out of his own body when suddenly a can was kicked outside, turning they noticed several staggering shadows growing up the wall opposite the main entrance doors before proceeding into the next room. The door shut with a small click as Leon let go of the brass knob about to go for his radio but only felt the empty strap in his jeans figuring he must have left it in one of the other rooms **"Shit." "What?" **Grahams asked inquisitively

**"The radio."** Leon answered held his gun face down in firm grip before walking down the hall aiming his gun through doorframes momentarily as he checked the first two rooms noticing that most of the windows had either been barred or covered over with makeshift spare wood. Most of the rooms were small offices or large shared ones with more than one or two desks inside, warmly attired in gentle light from some of the desk lamps that were still on; reaching the end of the corridor there was only one closed door behind Leon who stood with his back to it for a moment.

Grahams quietly took a look inside one of the rooms seemingly lifeless apart from the gentle hum from a photocopying machine sitting on a table in a corner of the end office, his head suddenly turned back overhearing a loud bang. Leon aptly aimed his gun toward the far door in front where he thought the noise came from, there was another sudden bang this time from behind Leon who quickly shifted clock-wise facing the dark oak door **"What was that?" **a nervous Grahams asked frozen in his tracks, Leon looked at the door before his eyes gradually focused on the door knob which was slowly twisted from the other side a split second just as the door began to struggle.

Still pointing his gun directly at the door fixed his eyes on the struggling knob as the door was trying open, Graham speechless turned around to face the other door which wobbled frantically before the noise abruptly ceased. Leon still staring at the door in front paused and felt the cold sensation of fear shoot up through his body as the door knob slowly twisted back into place with a click; an utterly terrified Grahams thought it wise to stay close to Leon. As they stood for a moment to observe and make sure they were alone in the hall, a small camera sitting in the corner of the ceiling above them, their motions were monitored in black and white before the camera colorized gradually and as they spoke their voices were played back in a synthesizer.

As Leon adjusted his finger on the guns trigger the camera zoomed in and scoped out his body outlined in wire frames, assessing his level of threat, before switching its view and focusing its attention on something inside one of the other rooms, a shape just managed to slip out of surveillance whilst the camera moved up and down revolving its lens.

Meanwhile back in the abandoned streets of down town a familiar figure wandered in and out of several cars amidst the burning wreckages in the near distance, she slipped her hand around the holster strapped onto the left side of her waist just before her radio bleeped **"This is Chambers, who is this?"**

Rebecca asked after grabbing the radio from her belt, there was nothing except static on the other end but you could just barely hear a voice coming through but the reception was inaudible **"Hello this is Rebecca Chambers come in…"** still she had nothing **"Damn it!"** she cursed looking ahead she saw the lights coming from the precinct building several blocks ahead before, turning around for a moment and saw a hardware store sort of a convenient moment she could only apprehend.

The bell above the door jingled as she entered and looked around to make sure there was no unwanted company lurking about, her gun clicked as she pulled it out and quickly slapped it atop the clerks' desk while she went to gather supplies. Several clothes racks were searched through before Rebecca finally picked out a new designed S.T.A.R.S outfit and a small red beret, throwing caution to the wind her elbow went through a glass cabin as she grabbed a pair of very attractive desert eagles, and sat down on a chair as she attired herself. The laces on her boots were quickly pulled in tightly, and her S.T.A.R.S vest slipped comfortable around each shoulder, she then placed the beret on her head and adjusted it so that it fitted neatly and tucked both guns into their holsters not forgetting the trusty combat knife which, she tucked into the holster strapped around her lower leg. The bell above the entrance door jingled again as the officer made a swift exit soon on her way to the police station!

Mark and Claire wandered through the next chunk of the hall which was short and quickly lead them both into the filing room, a small table sat in the right corner of the room as they came in **"We can get through to the main lobby here?" "How do you know?" "Some of us used to work with the precinct, beyond that door through the main office!"** Claire nodded once in comprehension before following him toward the door which, was easy enough to get to suddenly there was a noise coming from the other side of the room over the line of steel filing cabinets, Mark looked forward and signalled Claire to stay put while he went to go and see who or what was on the other side.

The other side of the cabinets were mere inches away but it seemed to last longer as the heart in his chest skipped a beat momentarily, experiencing a small shot of the same fear he felt during the war. In an instant he jumped out only to find nobody was on the other side, suddenly they heard the noise again this time pausing for a few moments more Mark tried to figure out where it was coming from **"If someone's there come out now!" **he ordered still on the whim that was probably a bad idea, there was a faint incessant shuffling.

Slowly he wandered toward the supply room door which held extra paper types and numerous stationary; his hand reached out and slowly gripped the doors handle pulling it open there was a creak that couldn't be helped, the torch on Marks gun gradually revealed a quiet trembling shape, a woman, cowered behind two boxes. She looked at Mark with tears stinging her cheeks as her head shook and she put a finger over her wet lips as she indicated for him to look to her right, where a zombie lay crouched over another body of a dead man contently feasting on his insides.

Marks gun torch slowly shifted from the woman's sight onto the zombie who quickly turned its attention to him snarling with blood around its mouth, followed by a loud bang the creature fell forward receiving a bullet through the skull. The woman got up again slowly with slight hesitance in her movement then rushed over to Mark thanking him **"Oh my god, I didn't think there was anyone left."**

**"What the hell was that?" **Claire asked as she rushed in pausing as she noticed the two corpses laying on the floor **"Elizabeth!" **an unfamiliar voice shouted from out in the hall, before a woman in a police uniform rushed in with her gun out quickly noticing both Claire and Mark who were just as dumbstruck as she was. Tucking her fringe over her left ear she looked at them as she slipped the hefty gun back into her waist holster **"Who the fuck, are you?"**

Leon took a step over the chair that lay on its back as he and Grahams wandered quietly through the rest of the offices in the west section, the power seemed to have failed here as the place was almost pitch black only the obscured light from the street lamps outside. Leon reached his jacket to take out his pocket torch, twisting the head it clicked on providing little extra light and progressing further there was a noticeable amount of office furniture bunched together like some kind of blockade.

It surrounded the inner office Leon noticed observing as he walked past it, things were beginning to get annoyingly quiet Leon had a twinge in his chest from the frustratingly silent atmosphere **"There's nobody here."** Graham looked at Leon as he turned around to return his stares of doubt **"Leon!" **A shape lurked in through the doorframe and crept up behind Leon grabbing him tightly, trying to bite his shoulder; Leon struggled with the crazed officer who snarled and growled snapping at his jugular fighting back with his grubby blood stained fingers.

**"Grahams!" **Leon snapped furiously as he watched Grahams seemingly run away while he was left to struggle alone, Grahams paused for a moment surging with fear but turned back trying not to be a coward for once. He looked around for something to hit the zombie with; Leon freed himself from the man's grip pulling his gun out in an instant the man fell back filled with bullets.

Leon was taken aback as to what just happened, suddenly the officer stood up again with an angry expression showing his filthy teeth snarling **"What...the hell?" **The young officer thought as he was forced to shoot him again but the bullet seemed to have no effect, again Leon shot him but the bullets only seemed to anger the man but, a final bullet to the head sent the officer crashing to his knees. Leon less than amused turned to see a fearful Grahams and took a step toward him **"I'm sorry..."** He said just as Leon was about to grab him "**From now on _you_ stay in front of me, you don't move from my sight got it!" **Grahams nodded.

A line of smoke rose from the bullet hole in the man's head as Leon came to examine him for a moment and frowned noticing that his blood was strangely black and not red **"What the fuck is going on here?" "Care to ask them?" **Grahams interrupted **"What?" **More zombies stumbled in through the doorway quickly met with gunfire and flying bullets **"Through here, now!" **Grahams motioned Leon to head for the staircase **"Move, move!" **Leon urged as he hurried behind him shooting back momentarily to keep the slobbering officers and blood faced perps away from the stairs.

Reaching the next floor they rushed down the narrow hall and into the first open room they came they thought was safe quickly shutting the door behind them; Leon ran his hand through his hair brushing it back and, straightened his jacket. There were heavy breaths as both Leon and Grahams searched frantically for something to lock or at least block the door with **"Help me move this."**

Leon a requested after clicking the lock inward and pushed a medium sized desk in front of the door with Grahams help **"Should be ok here for a while!"** They both assumed! Turning around Leon paused noticing the communications desk set up in the corner of the room and eight desks sat around the room in a neat fashion partitioned from one another **"A radio, at least we can try and contact somebody from the outside!" "This must be the S.T.A.R.S office."**

Grahams thought whilst he observed the place in surprise; there were files and papers stacked neatly in trays and folders as well as various recruitment posters on the wall, a family photo sat on one desk next to a magnum revolver and a half used case of magnum shells. A medical rucksack was hung on the wall next to a set of lockers, the largest desk sat far centre back of the room covered in files, documents and photographs of police recruits and their background files probably recorded for the selection process to become an S.T.A.R.S level officer. Some of the desk lamps were turned on and created a warm glow creating a subtle reflection across the black and white chequered floor which seemed to fit nicely with the rooms decor; the blinds were open and you could view the whole city from the office. Things seemed to have quietened down as they had soon noticed turning their attention back to the door again before looking at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The swivel chair was pulled out as Mark sat himself down for a minute adjusting his jacket, there was a squeak from the chair as it was forced down slightly from Marks weight **"And here I thought everybody else was dead..."** the police woman said shaking her head in utter shock before she glanced at mark who offered her a cigarette **"Thanks."** she replied gratefully taking it from him; her eyes caught Claire as she stood back **"How did this happen? I mean what the hell could have caused this?"**

**"You tell me sweetheart...only thing I know is, S.T.A.R.S get sent away on some investigation and when they came back all hell breaks loose!" **

**"It was Umbrella...everyone knows it was Umbrella." **

Elizabeth the young woman spoke

**"My whole family, all my friends are dead because of them...Jonathan..." **

She looked back at the body in the other room, Claire looked at her in sadness while Mark remained only silent only able to hide his fear she looked up at Claire

**"All those people who took jobs to work for them, they may have been good people...they can burn in hell for what they've done." **

**"Still, there were good people who suffered...nobody knew this would happen..." **

**"We gotta find Leon..." **

"**I tried I couldn't an answer, if they even got this far..." **

Mark looked at his gun curiously out of boredom trying to figure out what their next move would be or at least what he was going to do, looking down as the gentle light from the desks lamp glowed on his profile

**"We better move now, if there's a chance somehow I don't know but...if there are still soldiers in the city then maybe we can still get out." **

**"Unless that thing comes back..." **

**"What the hell was that thing?'' **

Mark said as Claire glanced at him

**"It's still here then..."** the police woman said as she took a final puff from her cigarette, Claire glanced at her

**"You've seen it" **

**"It killed the other officers I was with, some of the new S.T.A.R.S recruits I barely got away. I've been trying to keep a low profile to get out of here, didn't think there was anyone left alive."** the woman said

**"Ditto!"** Claire replied **"What's your name?"**

**"Elaine." **

**"Nice to meet you" **

**"Ditto, let's save the chit chat for later huh? Cause I really wanna go home tonight." **

**"You know how we can get out of here?" "Yeah I know a way; it's gonna be a walk in the fucking park!"**

A series of bright Lights shone down on Leon and Grahams as the pair began trying to get a signal through with the radio equipment **"Is this thing picking up anything?"** the radio just seemed to hiss and buzz and occasionally tweak **"Is anyone receiving this...hello...can anyone hear me...over?"** the radio seemed unable to pick up any response **"Nothing..."** Grahams said sounding disappointed as he tried to adjust the frequency settings "Pretty good with radios?" Leon asked as he noticed the tattoo on Grahams left wrist before he pulled his sleeve down to cover it **"3 years in the core, trained as a medic it helps to know how when you're in the middle of a…"** suddenly interrupted the radio fuzzed and bleeped loudly; the pair almost jumped out of their skin

_**[Hello please, look if anyone's receiving this come the hell in over…] **_

Grahams about to answer was moved aside as Leon bent down and grabbed the mic

"**This is Leon Kennedy from the Raccoon City Precinct I read you."** He replied

**[**_**Fuck I got someone, listen we need help now we're in the grand palisades mall the east arcade…]**_ a male voice answered

"**Wait slow down, look can you get the police station?" **

**[**_**With those things everywhere I really doubt we're going anywhere! We were too late for the last evac so, we are in trouble man**_**!] **

Leon and Grahams looked at each other for a minute

"**Is there anyone else there who can protect you until we get there?" **

**[**_**There is no-one else you're it! Look…those zombies aren't the only things running around out here, something else has been following us since we got here; it's killed two of us already and those goddamn things are trying to get in so if you can get here then hurry…please!**_**] **

His voice sounded strained finishing his plea, Leon pushed down the voice response button as he replied **"We'll be there, just stay put we're coming!"** Leon said firmly as he released the response button. He looked at Grahams **"So we've got survivors …" **Leon thought** "We aren't the only ones!"** Grahams said in a relieved tone as he straightened his doctors' coat **"Listen if we're to get out of here we're gonna need some decent firepower"** **"Agreed!"** Leon said nodding in comprehension of Graham's suggestion, walking toward the several lockers lined up next to the left side of the door; one of which had a name tag written in marker pen but' it was smudged.

Grahams went towards the desk central to him and looked at the books and mess of papers spread all over the top of it, there was a diary with Redfield written in pen in the centre of the spine; the front and back cover were covered in random scribbles and varied graffiti one was a sketch of the Umbrella logo. **"Let's not make this too long''** Leon said opening one of the lockers; there was a shotgun inside propped on its stock attached with a strap, he took it out closing the locker door again which had the name tag 'Burton' written on the front. Grahams observed the diary curiously looking through the first two pages, a lot of which had been dog eared he closed the diary and discreetly dropped it into his left jacket pocket **"Lets get going!" **Leon said as a startled Grahams turned to him **"What was your friends name again?"** he asked** "Claire Redfield…"** Leon answered as he came toward to him **"Why?" "No reason I just like to know who everyone is that's all."** Grahams replied in a soft low tone, Leon remained silent **"Sure, anyway we better find them lets go!"** the two of them quickly exited the office.

Somewhere back outside on the cold dead streets of Raccoon City burnt out car wrecks and dying fires were its only occupants, heavy footfall grew closer as a large figure strolled through the two streets opposing each other looking around for any combatants. NEMESIS stomped slowly through the burning triangle of roads carrying its Gatling gun, trampling over a lifeless corpse crushing its head with his foot as he moved onward. Two stragglers hid behind one of the abandoned vehicles trying to avoid being seen **"What the hell is it?"** One of them whispered **"I don't know shut up"** the other one replied, noticing the thing had stopped in its tracks closely monitoring the area and making a thorough perimeter search through its retina using its tracking system. They tried to stay quiet so as not to be exposed but it was too late after it turned to see them overhearing their heavy breathing, it outlined their bodies evaluating their threat level. A detailed bio of them both ran down through the back of his eyes, several suited men stood in a large command centre observing their prize soldier in action **"Jacob Bennett, Ryan Johnson"** one of the seated officers announced as he punched various commands into a futuristic looking desk of internally built computers and LCD screens **"He won't kill them, they pose no threat" **One of the suited men said

"**The virus has become airborne in that area, their lungs are filled with it and they don't even realise…NEMESIS was designed to eliminate S.T.A.R.S and any viral threat"** the suited man centred between the other two said, it was obvious he was in charge of this particular operation **"Airborne? The virus may have evolved?"** the third one asked **"Yes, and these two fools are dead anyway"** The main man replied again exuding a confident demeanour as he stood with his arms folded, Alexis Ford was the name on his Umbrella exec badge pinned to his breast pocket. NEMESIS stood observing the two unsuspecting men, Jacob came out raising his hands believing he could somehow reason with Umbrellas genetic abomination; Ryan hesitant and baffled by the insanity of it reluctantly followed. Jacob walked very slowly toward the creature **"Look we're just trying to get out of the city, we're not infected…maybe you could help us"** The creature didn't respond but continued to observe him as he got closer, its one eye twitched slightly and its lip line quivered as saliva oozed down its teeth

"**We're not trying to cause trouble I swear, help us please!"** in response NEMESIS raised his gun and immediately opened fire, the barrel gave a deafening scream as bullets ripped his abdomen to shreds, In horror Ryan immediately turned to run; turning one target into two NEMESIS brought the bloody great weapon around and aimed it toward a fleeing Ryan. It went to fire but the gun jammed NEMESIS growled and looked down at the weapon which had overheated and rejected the piston coils, dropping the useless object to the ground NEMESIS unstrapped a rather heft looking rocket launcher from over its shoulder. Ryan had reached the end of the street which seemed quieter, panting he looked back but could see no sign of the NEMESIS; Alexis laughing under his breath unfolded his arms and turned to leave the command room **"It's done make sure to put in the report"** **"Right away sir"** Alexis walked toward the large set of steel doors, the frame covered in hazard stripes; the doors were guarded by two agents who were exceptionally tall, immaculately dressed and the light reflected off ones shades as he nodded to a leaving Alexis.

Ryan barely able to think tried to find a way to get out of the area and fast, looking back he still couldn't see the NEMESIS in view; suddenly a hand covered his mouth and pulled him aside. He turned to see it was Rebecca who motioned him to stay silent, as she went to check a sudden hiss indicated a rocket had been fired which, blew straight the concrete wall next to them both. Suddenly she ran out into the street shimmying along as she began shooting at NEMESIS who suddenly turned its entire attention to her **"STARS!"** it seemed to be able to speak to some degree as it growled out and stomped toward her. **"Sir"** a distressed suit said as Alexis turned around to see Rebecca fighting NEMESIS **"S.T.A.R.S"** he said somewhat surprised **"So they are still in the city" "Start recording for combat data …he'll want to see this!"** the soldier nodded **"This is what you've been waiting for gentlemen"** Alexis said to his Umbrella colleagues; each of them we're heads of different branches as the gold Umbrella broaches pinned to their breast pockets indicated, a voice spoke loudly over the speakers announcing status feedback on assignments that were being carried out by other agents in the field. NEMESIS began to walk faster in its pursuit of the S.T.A.R.S officer **"Come on that's it come and get it you fuck"** roaring in anger it took no regard to the damage sustained as bullets and gray blood began piercing its abdomen.

Rebecca quickly emptying the clip in her berretta ran for cover as NEMESIS raised its rocket launcher and shot out another which blew several cars to smithereens, Ryan who's heart felt like it was almost beating its way from out of his chest didn't know what to do with himself watching in terror while the NEMESIS hunted Rebecca. The fight was monitored closely through giant hi-tech video screens; two of which followed the action through NEMESIS eyes. After reloading several zombies received a bullet to the head collapsing instantly as Rebecca came dashing between the two cars, NEMESIS hot on her tail quite fast on his feet despite being built like a bulldozer. Ryan looked around for a second as it seemed to be safe and quiet enough, he turned and froze instantly followed by a loud crunch; blood began leaking from between his lips looking down he found himself impaled on a large talon it seemed to stretch the whole street ending in NEMESIS' other hand.

Unable to scream he could only writhe in agony as it began to pull him back across the street, the end waved about whipping the air, suddenly Ryan found himself in grip of the NEMESIS as he was lifted off the floor and forced to stare into its hellish face; the beast quickly withdrew his talon which shot back into his hand. The pupils of Ryan's eyes began to redden from depravation of air then finally let out a brief scream followed by an explosion of blood as his head was crushed like a melon. Dropping his lifeless body the NEMESIS quickly focused all of its attention on the S.T.A.R.S officer who had managed to stay out of hind sight, looking around slowly so as to be thorough the hulking humanoid could not find sight of her merely pausing as it received new orders to return to the precinct once more.

The command centre became a silent hall of figures as the screens changed monitoring NEMESIS temporary retreat **"This is just the prototype?"** one of the CEOs asked **"NEMESIS combat capabilities and survival rate surpass everything from what was reported on its original evaluation, I don't even understand how it managed to adapt the weapon from its arm, I can't fathom how it is able to evolve so quickly."** Alexis answered as he watched the screens run down a series of scenarios and evaluated combat data for analysis **"What about the S.T.A.R.S woman?"** Another of the CEOs asked **"It was designed specifically to hunt down and kill all S.T.A.R.S members, NEMESIS retains all basic brain motor functions as well an intelligence chip which means it never makes the same mistake twice, it learns quickly. He will not stop even if I order him to until he has destroyed his target"** Alexis replied

"**If a mere prototype is capable of eradicating large groups imagine what a small force of the final product could do"** one of the CEOs said looking at his colleagues **"This is excellent, for once I can report some good news to the board at least one of the western branches aren't a complete failure. You've done well Alexis"** his colleague said **"I already have over 12 manufactured back in Maine, in three days at this rate of progress I can have over 38% produced in addition. Now, I believe some refreshments are in order in the directors' lounge come gentlemen"** The three of them strolled out through the automatic doors, Alexis nodded at one of the agents guarding who nodded back in comprehension before following them shortly after, Umbrella staff worked away tirelessly as the voice over the loud speakers continued to make various announcements. Two choppers each with U.B.C.S down the tail quickly dropped several larges cargo cases through the precinct skylight before flying onward to return back to HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire looked up for a second overhearing a chopper rumble heavily before moving on **"Those mercenary assholes must still be in the city!"** Elaine said holding her hand over her gun holster; she adjusted her belt before continuing down the hall with Mark, Claire and Elizabeth **"So what brings you to Raccoon City? I know it isn't for the thriving nightlife."** She asked Claire **"I was hoping to find my brother, after he sent me a letter mentioning some kind of crisis. I had to see him"** **"Welcome to the crisis"** Elaine said to her **"Thanks!"** Claire replied with a slight tone of sarcasm breathing in for a moment, the group were in the hall opposite the staircase where Leon and Grahams had gone **"We really need to find Leon"** Claire thought to herself holding down the gun she had loaned, her boots echoed as she followed the rest of the group staying at the back to watch out for them; Mark kept a firm grip of the baton strapped to his belt whilst Elaine took the lead. The hall seemed eerily quiet where as it would normally have several officers in and out with detainees occasionally, her hair was cut in bb fashion but seemed to start shorter at the back and lower toward the front hanging down the sides of her face.

Her uniform Raccoon City standard issue consisted of a subtle blue sleeveless women's shirt, folded Kevlar through her left shoulder, pinned back black tie, basic black pants also a ranking band tied around her right arm and her own set of black boots which echoed heavily as he moved through reaching the end of the hall. **"This shit is too quiet…those things were all over the place when I came through here"** Elaine said, all of them unaware as something watched them intently from above; it made a strange hissing sound just barely within human hearing range, she looked up for a minute **"Did you hear that?"** **"No but I see them"** Mark said suddenly as two zombies came stumbling out from under the stairs, they were forced to look in the other direction as another couple of undead officers appeared moaning and **snarling "Where the fuck did they come from"** the hall lit up from gunfire as several rounds from Elaine's pistol burst through the silence, one seemed to slobber blood before being thrown on its back from a bullet to the shoulder. The other officer held its arms out lunging behind Claire snarling angrily, its hat fell off after being knocked over by Mark who rammed into the undead fool

Mark stepping back for a minute to take his gun out was suddenly grabbed by two hands which, had smashed through the window behind him pulling him out; Claire unaware as a zombie cop held its arms out lunging at her from behind but was shot to the floor by Elaine who just caught him out. **"Watch your back"** she said **"Got it!"** Claire replied shooting another one down, unbeknownst to Elizabeth as she placed her hand by a small alcove a thin weed like vine cut her startled she pulled away looking at her hand for a second shaking uncontrollably **"Stick close"** Claire said though she backed away and ran for the door back from where they first came; just spotting her Claire went after her **"Elizabeth wait" **she cried then suddenly a snarling perpetrator jumped in front of her with an angry snarl, she shoved the barrel end of her gun under its jaw before completely blowing it off; the woman had managed to disappear much to Claire's chagrin. Elizabeth hiding in another room stood with her back against the wall and tears were streaming down her face from nerves and fear, she quickly moved on again fleeing the scene. Mark scrapped with the zombie outside in the alleyway; it forced itself upon him trying to bite into his shoulder with surprising strength despites Marks large stature, finally managing to pry the slobbering creatures' hands off him Mark threw it to the floor blasting its head into a rotted bloody pulp.

He looked up from sudden gunfire lighting up the street at the top end of the alley, there were loud moans while shadows began to cover the road just as a man appeared shooting back at more of the of the lame-brained idiots. Mark looked on hesitantly for a second **"Hey, HEY!"** The man turned to see him he was dressed like a police officer **"Over here!"** The man glanced back at the overwhelming crowd of staggering citizens almost dizzy for a moment before jogging down the alley **"Where the hell did you come from?"** they looked back to see the zombies stumble into the alleyway **"go, go!"** they headed for the broken the window. Claire paused in angst for a moment unsure of where Elizabeth could have ran to, Elaine's gun began to exude smoke from the scorching piston which continued to fire countless rounds; releasing an empty magazine to the floor she clapped her last clip in. **"C'mon!"** Claire yelled to Mark and the other officer who dove back in through the window one after the other **"Who are you?"** she asked noticing the other cop **"We need to go, now!"** He snapped grabbing Elaine's shoulder she swung around about to hit him with her gun before he blocked her mid-swing **"Kevin…"** he looked at her with a small grin; Claire looked around in a panic **"Where?"** she asked **"Where's Elizabeth?"** Elaine asked suddenly noticing Elizabeth was gone, zombies began reaching in through the window **"I have to find her"** she said running back the other way **"Wait, where are you going? Elaine come back!"** Kevin snapped **"I gotta go get her!"** zombies neared the doors that lead into the dark room there was no time to think as the zombies grew closer **"Upstairs, quickly!"** Kevin snapped motioning everybody up soon following behind, he fired back at the zombies some of which had fallen in through the windows; Claire helped firing through the banister on her way up.

Leon hanging the shotgun over his neck and reloading his pistol paused looking at the door overhearing the commotion **"They're in trouble!"** he said rushing for the door Grahams followed avidly. Coming out into the hall there seemed to be more than one series of gunfire as they had soon noticed looking out of the window directly across from them, Leon side glanced through it for a second **"Huh?"** he wondered as he saw a woman in a blue dress disappear past a broken down bus, suddenly distracted by gunfire coming from the hall Grahams and he hurried toward the other door at the end of the hall.

He pulled the door open to see the others desperately holding back the ravenous growing crowd of zombies **"Claire!" "Leon!"** Claire cried being glad to see no-one else but Leon; he joined the fight letting of a few pot shots into the front of the crowd as the group closed in for retreat, Kevin fired shots at them in clock patterns **"get the shutter!"** he yelled **"What!"** **"Get the shutter damn it!"** Leon looked at the side of him and saw the emergency shutter release panel before smacking his fist against it, almost immediately the set of shutters dropped down hard creating a somewhat decent barrier between them and the zombies "That'll hold them for now." Leon stared at the ravenous crowd for a second, they seemed to have no interest or regard for the shutters being there as they still reached through grasping for flesh moaning and snarling loudly in a desperate plea for hunger; with that he quickly pulled the door shut.

Having took refuge back inside the S.T.A.R.S office; Leon adjusted the shotgun strap over his shoulder and placed a bag down on one of the desks **"Shit, Elaine…"** Kevin thought trying to come up with a plan to go and find her **"I was beginning to think I was the only cop left"** Leon said **"So was I"** Kevin replied checking his gun magazine pulling back the bridge of the piston a few times **"So where do you fit into all of this?"** Leon asked **"Leave this place for an hour, got word that there were survivors trapped in the mall so I went to check it out, then finally the shit hits the fan. The road was blocked with those bastards so I had to double back then you guys suddenly appeared"** Kevin continued as looked straight down the barrel of his gun observing any needed repair with a sharp eye, Claire glanced at him for a minute almost in a daze; he spoke with a slightly southern accent as she'd noticed.

"**So how the hell do we get out of here now?"** Leon asked **"I don't know."** Kevin answered with a slightly raspy tone to his voice **"You seem pretty calm about all this"** Leon thought **"It was inevitable, S.T.A.R.S got way in over their heads; should of seen this coming the second Umbrella was mentioned!"** Kevin replied replacing his Smith & Wesson into its holster, looking somewhat tired with well graded stubble and brushed back hair giving him a somewhat rugged look; and the uniform he wore was different to the normal police wear.

His attitude toward S.T.A.R.S was bitter and hadn't changed since failing the selection process on three occasions, that and he just thought they were all arrogant prissy bastards anyway **"Do you happen to know a man called Chris Redfield? He was an S.T.A.R.S member"** Claire asked before he looked at her for a second tightening his fingerless police gloves **"Can't say I've heard that name before now, should I have?"** Kevin asked **"He must have left the city after all"** Claire said sounding disappointed dropping her gun arm down by her waist again **"He's a relation"** Leon said calmly jumping in

**"If he's smart then he probably left before things got out of hand, and as much I hate S.T.A.R.S truth is we could really use them right about now."** Kevin said before looking around the office, Claire gave him a warm glance thinking him a humble hero of sorts and pretty hot.

"**Well the bottom line is getting out of here; there was another cop back in the main offices –Marvin. He was hurt pretty bad, I have to go back for him I said I would"** Leon said; Kevin made a barely noticeable nod in comprehension as he continued

**"So we need medicine for one thing, I guess getting it's another"**

_**"The medical room's back downstairs and the main halls cut off by those things. The only other way is back out in that hall and through the library"** _

**"Will it be safe?"**

_**"****Don't know, but either way It'll be a good idea to split up with Elaine still out there; don't give a shit who goes with who but she's a cop…she's one of us I'm not leaving her out here!"**_ Kevin said

**"If she's not already dead"** Mark thought looking at him **"She's alive, she knows how to handle herself we trained together like I said she's one of us."** **"I'll go with you maybe I can find something"** Claire said walking toward Kevin

**"Grahams you go with her, you you're with me"** Leon said to Mark.

**"Better take this with you, we should keep in contact!"** Leon suggested as he took two radios passing one to Kevin **"Thanks" **

"**We should just find Marvin and then get the hell out of here; if those soldiers are still in the city they're bound to find us sooner or later"** Leon thought **"Agreed"** Mark said as they went back out into the corridor little knowing something was watching them. Kevin and Leon gave a passing glance for good luck before taking their separate ways.

Elaine wandered slowly through the wide corridor taking careful steps each one she took **"Elizabeth?"** she asked, her voice stretched through the wide cold empty corridor, somewhere where a fight had previously taken place. Torn down plaster and broken chairs, a toilet bowl had been ripped from its fixtures laying a few feet from where Elaine stood **"Elizabeth"** she cried again but there was no answer while she carried on looking around in slight angst from the shocking state of the place. Most of the halls windows had been boarded up with spare planks of wood and whatever else could be used, some were stained and cracked; what little light was still outside from the street lamps broke through the gaps of the wood.

Passing a small police vehicle which, had crashed through the wall somehow, she looked up hearing the Faint sound of a chopper in the distance somewhere back outside, as she wandered further through the corridor avoiding one of the lights hanging out by its fixtures **"Where are you?"** Elaine thought starting to get anxious being alone. A rustling sound was coming from around the corner as she'd soon noticed taking her gun moving cautiously toward the first end of the hall, the shuffling became erratic as she grew closer; like that of someone kicking the floor...

Stepping around the corner a policeman lay on the floor a canine shape stood over his quivering body ripping and clawing at him **"What…the…"** the animal suddenly switched around to see her, lazily chewing a ball of flesh It snarled viciously **"Oh shit"** the dog came tearing after her as she fired in retaliation missing it twice, having no choice she turned to run just managing to avoid a fatal mauling as she ran around the corner; firing at the snarling canine again shooting it to the floor.-

-Suddenly another began jumping at the window beside scratching the glass voraciously, barking and snarling, one of its eyes had been severed and its fur was covered in blood and bite wounds; the dog behind her got up again only angered by the bullet wounds. Noticing the dog at the window had disappeared she aimed her gun at the ravenous mutt prowling toward her but it clicked on empty, she looked at her gun for a minute before grabbing a large piece of wood; the thing dived for her quickly receiving a blow to its head and the sounds of neck bones cracking.-

-The other dog jumped in through a broken window behind her immediately tearing down the hall, she threw her leg back kicking it in the neck just as the other got back up once more. She gasped as a third suddenly jumped down onto the bonnet of the police van showing its teeth and licking its lips, she stepped back just as it leaped for her face followed by a bone crunching sound she'd managed to impale it on the piece of wood she held out; soon dropping the animal to the floor in a lifeless slump-

-The other two dogs regrouped and closed in on her just as a fourth and final clawed at the window from inside the police vehicle, forcing its snout through the crack trying hard to get at her ignoring any injuries it was giving to itself; she backed away as the dogs closed in her snarling and slobbering hungry for her flesh. **"Okay just take it easy…good doggies"** she said trying to keep an ounce of reality in her head in the hope they would listen but knowing they were beasts beyond reason, there was a loud bang followed by a yelp as one fell over instantly, then another as a bloody hole was blown through the second canine.

Elaine turned around to see a figure step out of the shadows it was Rebecca who looked at her for a moment, the dog in the police van finally broke its way through the window immediately it leaped for Elaine just as she was pulled around by Rebecca who took her place followed by a single bullet that, flew through the dogs head like butter and fell to the floor in an instant.

Smoke hissed from the hole in its head as it lay lifeless amidst the debris; Rebecca holstered her dual pistols checking herself for marks luckily having received none. Elaine had never felt a greater sense of relief looking at Rebecca who may as well have been the second coming **"Thanks"** she said with a tone of gratitude **"Don't mention it, fucking things are all over the place"** Rebecca answered **"I thought S.T.A.R.S were all…"** Rebecca looked at her for a moment tightening the red bandana around her arm **"Yeah, we get that a lot…what were you doing down here, is anyone else alive?"** she asked Elaine** "I was looking for a friend"** Elaine answered

**"****Staying here is a bad idea; we need to get to the parking lot there's probably a vehicle we can use to escape" **Rebecca said

**"Are you serious? Those things are all over the place down there" **Elaine thought

**"****Look this place isn't safe, we have to move now" **

**"And go where? All the exits out of this town are cut off" **she asked again

**"All of them except the crows bridge. They didn't get to that, so we can go there if we hurry now c'mon" **

**"How do you know?"** Elaine asked her

**"Because that's where I was before I heard there were more survivors, we have to move" **

**"Wait a minute, there are others we can't just leave them"** Rebecca looked at her for a second before looking past her in horror **"S.T.A.R.S!" "Go!"** she barked at Elaine who looked back to see the NEMESIS **"Oh fuck" "Go on now, move it, run!"** a sudden clatter of gunfire ensued as more plaster and rubble was blown apart, the beast had acquired a new gun something bigger as it sounded more powerful.

Rebecca began firing back shooting cracks in the wall and random bullets through the unrelenting creature who took it all in his stride as he stomped toward her growling, she pushed Elaine aside dive rolling out of the way just avoiding a cluster of bullets which, blew a chunk of the door frame off. The NEMESIS roared stomping toward the door just as Rebecca got to her feet she had to jump out of the way again as NEMESIS switched to secondary fire and shot out a mine grenade **"Move, go, go on move!"** she and Elaine ran further as the mine bleeped a 3 second countdown followed by a small explosion, scrambling down the corridor Rebecca daren't look back knowing NEMESIS would be right behind in a relentless pursuit **"S.T.A.R.S!"** NEMESIS growled again before he suddenly ran down the hall after them, another two mines was shot into the stairs each bleeping a 3 second countdown before they blew out another chunk of wall and plaster. The corridor became smoky for a few seconds; the NEMESIS looked around for a moment growling its face seemed to have no emotion except for its twitching gum line. Hearing what sounded like a breath NEMESIS kicked a hole a through the wall in a roar of anger, grabbing for Rebecca, who just managed to escape his clutches; her and Elaine running across to the opposite end of the room **"Jesus it just won't give up."** She cried.

He kicked more of the wall out tearing down internal beams and plaster with ease before stepping through and raising his gun again, there was an immediate burst of gunfire as NEMESIS began spraying up the place hungry for a kill. Rebecca fired back once more this time aiming for vital areas, several more bullets flew straight through NEMESIS torso angered him even more as he stomped toward them; Elaine fired out several shots luckily one had gone through his head which caused NEMESIS to cover his face for a moment slightly dazed. About to fire Rebecca shot at the hefty weapon catching the piston coils and creating a backwash as the guns ammunition tank blew up in NEMESIS face, further incapacitating the creature giving them time to escape; he roared loudly grabbing out for either of them.

Heading back out into the corridor passing the line of destruction he'd left, they headed back toward the main hall leading back to where Leon, Kevin and the others were; NEMESIS quickly regained balance unaware as one of the mines had triggered he looked down just as the thing exploded completely engulfing him in a short burst of fire. There followed a silence whilst Elaine and Rebecca waited for the smoke and dust to die out, **"I think that one worked" "He won't be down for long" **Rebecca thought **"What?" **Elaine asked **"Listen, take this"** Rebecca said passing her two extra clips **"Thanks, I guess" **Elaine replied** "You need to get out of her now, that thing out there it's only after S.T.A.R.S, but if you stay here you're in danger too!" **the S.T.A.R.S officer urged

**"You're a cop, I don't leave people behind" **Elaine said** "You're not S.T.A.R.S look don't argue with me just go, now"** without warning she pushed Elaine into the file room and quickly pulled the door, shooting the handle off damaging the locking mechanism completely. Alexis stood over the soldiers sitting at the main terminal operating the video screens, he pushed a speaker button **"NEMESIS respond…NEMESIS…respond now!"** One of the video screens had become distorted and crashed **"Sir?"** One of the soldiers asked awaiting his proposal **"keep trying his response systems…something that minor surely could not have killed him" **the soldier nodded and continued with his operation **"This can not be happening" **Alexis thought to himself as he stood glaring at the video screens in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire followed closely behind Kevin who lead way though taking cautious steps as he did; holding his gun out face down whist Grahams who also followed still seemed to drift **"Umbrellas lackeys are still out in force, so why haven't they compromised this place?"** he wondered ignoring the water quietly running from a damaged ventilation hole in a section of the wall **"Something just doesn't add up, I mean if they know there are still stragglers scattered around the city why would the precinct just abandon ship? Those choppers must be looking for us right"** Claire whispered standing with the others; suddenly there was noise from behind with that they all swung around on alert.

Leon and Mark were in a less murky area of the station passing through the library, the dim lights glowed gently onto the bookshelves completely ignoring the wind and moonlight that came in through the broken skylight **"Marvin's downstairs"** Leon said speaking in a very low voice at Mark who nodded **"Man, I just hope he's okay"** Leon thought as the two of them continued but stopped abruptly as they discovered the two crates dropped off from earlier, both had been opened already and the contents gone; the shape of the sponge moulds indicated they held weapons of some kind very large ones. **"I sure could have used one of these, somebody beat us to it"** Leon said **"Or something"** Mark replied; Leon glanced up at him before continuing through the huge shelves that, were crammed to capacity with tutoring books, regulations and protocol, etiquette and the like.

Leon spotted the door marked with a red cross; it was conjoined to a tiny set of computer suites probably for staff use in online studies and identity inquiries **"C'mon"** Leon said motioning Mark toward the door with the red cross leading to a staircase, his boots bumped heavily across the floor suddenly he paused for a second as the lights were suddenly cut **"Ignore it, keep moving"** the two of them hurried toward the door; Leon grabbed the door knob glancing back at Mark before nodding as Mark had the door covered. Leon quickly pushed the door open using his gun to answer whoever may be on the other side; a brief sweep indicated the staircase was safe **"It's clear"** he said putting his police training in action in order to up both his and Marks chances of survival; heading down the first section of stairs Mark kept close guard while Leon still used caution furthering down the steps.

The lights were on the two noticed as they entered the medical room, somewhat brighter exposing the rooms whitewashed walls and reflecting off the cold steel examination bed **"We need bandages, morphine and maybe aspirin"** Mark began searching the high set of cabinets stored with various medicines and pain killers, Leon opened the cupboards situated toward the back end of the room; looking inside there were boxes of disposable gloves, unused needles and antibacterial hand soap. Delving further inside he could just see several medical kit cases behind the boxes of gloves, reaching for them he retrieved two cases standing upright again; Leon found the shotgun strap was an uncomfortable bit of carry-on, so placed it aside for a moment as he opened the cases to examine what the contents were. **"Bandages"** he thought as he took several roles and put them next to the shotgun, looking through a drawer he also found a small torch and a roll of duct tape **"This could be handy"** He said; Mark rummaged through the rest of the higher cupboards looking through the bottles of varied ointments and lotions trying to find morphine.

Leon grabbed a small netted rucksack from the cupboard next to the faucet and, began storing it with the supplies he'd found **"You got the morphine?"** he asked Mark continuing to fill the bag **"Nothing in here"** **"Forget it we got pretty much everything else, lets go"** Almost as soon as Mark turned to face the staircase again, the lights suddenly went out which, shrouding them in complete darkness. They paused and looked at one another for a split second before pulling their guns out and, aiming for the doorframe leading to the staircase; testing caution Leon broke the silence by slowly unravelling a strip of duct tape and quickly wrapping the torch under the belly of his berretta shaft. Just as soon as the torch was clicked on Mark suddenly aimed left **"What?" "I thought I saw something"** Leon looked around for a moment but couldn't see or hear anything **"Come on"** just as Leon turned he jumped back by surprise as a weird shape just dipped out of sight **"Okay, now I saw something"** he and Mark stood shoulder to shoulder, he motioned Mark to move forward while he held the light over the stairs, Mark moving cautiously his eyes scoped from left to right and took the wall as a cover spot signalling Leon it was safe.

Lowering his gun for a moment Leon took his radio out holding it to his mouth **"Claire...read me? Grahams"** he whispered but got no reply **"Claire "** he suddenly lunged forward as the desk behind him was turned up and thrown at him, hitting the wall as he and Mark dived out of the way just barely avoiding being hit by the thing. Leon aimed his gun at where the desk used to be **"Something's definitely in here"** he said as Mark helped him back onto his feet, they stood pausing for a moment as they looked around the room slowly hearing what sound like skittering and it was close **"Watch the walls"** Mark said as he and Leon stood shoulder to shoulder nearing the stairs, as Mark backed up he suddenly jumped turning to see Elizabeth snap at his face **"Get off me"** Using his arm to shield her face from his; he quickly pushed her away, she snarled but a sudden bullet threw her head back before falling into the darkness as she toppled over.

Blackened blood trickled out from one corner of her mouth down her gray sleeveless pin top, Leon rushed to his aid **"You okay?"** he asked **"Yeah, she came out of nowhere but no damage done"** Mark answered **"Good"** Leon replied as he moved toward the door probably leading back into the main hall, trying the door knob he found it was locked and flinched suddenly after hearing a loud bang; it came from the staircase **"What the hell is this?"** he thought aiming his gun light toward the stairs they discovered the nurses body was gone. Now even more alert they stood back to back **"Where the hell's the body?"** **"There's no way it got up from that"** thinking for a moment a silent Leon moved toward the staircase and stopped upon entering the doorframe, slowly he scanned the wall and stairs nearing the top of the banister he saw a shape and suddenly fired but it seemed to be quicker than the bullet. Mark still in the room pulled his right jacket sleeve up to look at the bite mark which had broken the skin **"Where'd it go?"** Leon thought as Mark quickly rolled his sleeve down again, and then had to look up after hearing a heavy rumble.

Somewhere on the rooftop an Umbrella soldier waved yelling to the chopper as It hovered above him, he was dressed differently to the other soldiers **"Over here"** the chopper pilot waved to him as the soldier in the back threw out the rope ladder** "Alright you're clear"** The pilots voice resonated as he shouted through the mic though both he and rider were fully geared up but with different helmets; suddenly two zombie officers burst through the exit doors and stumbled out onto the roof after him **"Oh God"** he thought **"Hurry" **the soldier in the choppers rear said** "Get away"** the rooftop soldier screamed terrified and reluctant to sucumb to a viral death, as the two officers staggered faster toward him moaning loudly **"No! Stay away goddamn you"** the creatures ignorant and famished took no regard so, he had no choice but to fire but it was too late as they grabbed him and bit into his arm and shoulder. The soldier screamed firing out recklessly as a string of a blood shot out from his neck like a burst tomato, the pilots body suddenly jigged about in his seat as stray bullets riddled his body causing the chopper to spin out of control. The soldier in the rear screamed as he was thrown out violently before the craft finally plummeted straight down into the exit wall instantly exploding into a burst of flames; the tail rotor flew away like a Frisbee slicing through one of the bodies as it shot into the concrete. Leaving what could only be described as horrific the pilot sat burning in his chair and the flames flickered furiously through his police shades.

Leon clambered down the emergency ladder after Mark, they had left the library managing to use to the upper landing which lead back out into the main hall where Leon first entered. They looked around to find the others hadn't arrived yet much to Leon's disappointment **"Claire do you read me?"** he asked holding the radio to his mouth again waiting for an answer. **"Claire anybody do you read me come in over"** meanwhile somewhere in the sewer tunnels gunfire lit up the dark passages as shadows warred and struggled after Claire and the others, a zombie forward after having his rotted face blown off **"Move"** Kevin ordered as several more appeared from around the corner. Another had fallen down the ladder behind him, snarling and growling its face covered in dried blood and bite marks; they seemed much more aggressive than the other zombies and could move faster as well.

Grahams kept behind Kevin unaware at first as the creature snuck up behind and, grabbed his shoulder about to bite into it but was suddenly met with a line of bullets to the neck bone and shoulder from Claire **"Where are they all coming from?"** she asked in a slight panic as the other zombies rushed through the knee high water, one of them had a bone protrusion in their right arm, another had literally turned grey skinned and bald wearing a torn police shirt and pants. More shots were fired but these zombies were clever and avoided some of the bullets **"Stick close"** Claire cried at Grahams **"These bastards are tough"** Kevin remarked before the radio on Claire's white belt suddenly bleeped as, she quickly realised grabbing it

**[Can somebody come in over]**

**"Leon, oh thank god where the hell are you we're in trouble"**

**[Tell me where you are]**

**"In the sewer tunnels I'm not sure where" Claire answered**

**"Underneath the parking lot" Kevin added glancing back for a minute before choosing his shots, as they were now running low on bullets "Did you get that?"**

**[Stay tight, I'm coming]**

**"Be careful there's a lot of them down here and... these ones are different!"** she said in a frantic manner

**[Got it]**

**"Hurry!"** with that radio silence resumed.

Leon glanced at Mark **"I know where it is"** Mark spoke not giving Leon the chance **"Can you get there fast?"** Leon asked looking to Mark who nodded **"I know a way"** answering **"Is it safe?"** Leon asked **"What do you think?"** Mark answered before Leon passed him the shotgun **"Wait, where are you going?"** Mark asked Leon who looked back for a second **"I promised I would go back for a friend that's what I'm doing. Now go and hurry"** Mark nodded before heading off; Leon looked onward again sighing for a second **"This is some kind of party"** he said dryly before making a move.

More zombie runners appeared falling haplessly down the manhole in pursuit of the three of them; Kevin dropped out one clip and packed in another taking pot shots to ensure every bullet counts. Claire spent her clip checking her belt **"I'm out"** she said somewhat losing hope that Leon and Mark would get to them all in time **"There!"** Grahams shouted pointing to the ladder at the end of tunnel **"Go, GO!"** Kevin yelled back at Claire who grabbed the ladder hurrying up after Grahams **"C'mon"** she shouted holding her hand out for him, Kevin spent the last of his magazine blowing a few bloody holes as bodies dropped which splattered across the chest of his black uniform.

Another gang of runners stumbled over each other grabbing the air desperate for flesh, wading through the water chasing Kevin **"Damn it hurry"** Claire screamed offering her hand out to kevin who was right below her, he reached up for Claire's hand just as another reached our for her it gradually hauling them up. It was Mark who they were more than relieved to see **"Alright?"** Mark asked Kevin who responded with a nod **"Help me with this c'mon"** He and Kevin quickly pulled the manhole lid back across as the ravenous creatures clambered up but were met with darkness. **"Well that was a little too close for comfort, even for me"** Grahams spoke in jest trying to grasp onto an ounce of humour in all this **"So you made it after all"** Claire said to Mark who seemed a little worse for wear **"You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine"** he answered **"Where's Leon "** Claire asked slightly worried **"He said he had to find a friend"**

**"Who?"**


	7. Chapter 7

The door swung open as Leon rushed in the doorway swinging his gun sight about, switching the gun light off as the room was sufficiently lit **"Marvin Marvin"** he called out but, the officer it seemed had moved since the last time he and Leon collided there was no sign of him anywhere **"Shit"** stepping further in he froze at the sound of a p22 click as it touched his left temple **"Don't move"** the voice said **"Kind of a prerequisite don't you think"** Leon replied sarcastically as he glanced toward an office window reflecting the silhouette of a woman **"Who are you?"** she asked** "Leon Kennedy"** he answered; the woman remained silent for a moment before lowering her gun **"Oh you're that new cop everybody's been talking about" "Now you know who I am, who are you?" "Ada Ada Wong" "And what are you doing here" **

**"I'm looking for man called Ben, he has information about an Umbrella Researcher John Coleman; I got a tip off he's somewhere in this police station"** **"The way survivors just keep popping up I'm pretty sure he is"** **"I don't know about survivors but I need to find him"** Ada said as she put her gun away, Leon glanced at it impressed at such a hi-tech piece of weaponry though more so at her beauty.

She was wearing a red dress specially designed so her gun strap could fit comfortably around her waist and shoulders **"It's too dangerous to just keep wandering around this place, those things are everywhere"** **"I got in here by myself I can get out of here by myself, thanks but I don't need your help"** Ada replied to Leon who thought for a moment having his offer refused **" Look as a police officer it's my duty to protect you and keep you alive, but personally if you wanna go your own way then that's fine by me"** Leon snapped **"You want to find your friends, safely? You'll need this"** she said passing him a card key **"Get out of here Leon who knows maybe we'll bump into each other again"** Ada continued before rushing off **"Wait, hey Ada wait"** Leon ordered as he went after her grabbing her arm, she quickly twisted out of it and threw a palm into his chest forcing him to the floor; with that Ada disappeared in a flash **"Ada!"** Leon snapped but she was already gone **"Damn it, why does no-one listen to me"** getting up he pulled his radio out again

**"Kevin, Claire does anybody read me come in over"** his radio bleeped in response

**[I read you loud and clear Leon]** Claire answered

**"So you're still among the living"**

**[Just about Look we think there might be a way out can you meet us downstairs?]**

**"Where are you?"**

**[The rear exit of the parking lot]**

**"I'll be there! What's the plan?"**

**[There's a tram station not far from here, there's another evac crew heading to the city limits in 3 hours; checking for any more survivors but they're not sticking around for long. We can use the tram to get there]**

**"Sounds good to me"**

**[Hope so]** Claire said.

She was standing by the exit shutters while the others were still thinking what to do **"First there's a couple of things you need to do"**

**[Why am I not surprised]**

**"Oh quit bitchin"** Kevin interrupted growing agitated

**"The shutters are still down and the power in this area is offline, we'll go to the power room and switch on the back up generator that should restore power temporarily. Once that's done you can operate the shutter system from the main terminal in the lobby; switch the system back on and we're home free"**

**[Got it]**

**"Right"**

**[One more thing, there's a new player a woman, her name's Ada so just stay sharp and be careful]**

**"Understood and Leon "**

**[Yeah]**

**"Good luck"**

**[Same to you]**

**"Over and out"** with that once again radio silence resumed

Claire glanced at Kevin for a second **"He's coming"** she said with hopefulness in here voice Kevin gave a her knowing look, Mark stood by one of the supporting pillars leaning against a squad car coughing quietly **"You okay?"** Kevin asked **"I'm okay, just really wanna get out of here"** Mark replied. Grahams was pacing the parking lot lobby in an anxious state **"I don't how much more of this I can take, I'm just a civilian this shit is really getting to me"** **"We'll be out of here soon, just sit tight"** Kevin said "I don't wanna sit tight, we've been wandering around this god forsaken police station for the last two hours I'm sick of sitting" Grahams snapped **"Will you just calm down, there's not much else we can do"** Kevin replied looking at Grahams who said nothing else but continued to walk up and down muttering to himself. Unaware as they were, something was watching them quietly waiting amidst the parked cars near to where Mark was seated; he turned looking toward the shadows as if he could hear something; almost like something was whispering, calling to him.

**"Mark Mark!"** Kevin snapped **"What is it?"** Mark replied **"I said we need to get these manholes covered, help me out"** **"Yeah sure"** **"Don't want another fight in case those things find a way in here"** both Mark and Kevin walked toward the back of the S.W.A.T van and placing the shotgun comfortably over his shoulder Mark, suddenly upon approach the vans rear doors swung open allowing several police officers corpses to tumble out **"Are they "** Claire asked **"They're dead"** Mark answered observing the bodies from an upright position unwilling to tempt fate and crouch down to examine. Unaware something still kept a very close watch staying hidden in the shadows and crevices of the parking lot, its way of hearing created slight distortion in their voices as they spoke; again Mark paused before turning to look **"Don' t you hear that?"** he asked the others.

In another area of the police station two shapes stood in an isolated section so as not to be exposed to any upcoming threat, they were Umbrella soldiers suited like the ones Claire had encountered **"It's here, I'm telling you this thing is fully exposed and in action. Requesting for an emergency response team code black"** one soldier said urging his words into the headset of his helmet

**[Status changed to black, confirm request code]** a woman gave answer in a formal and strict code manner

**"Delta-foxtrot-113311"** the soldier had answered waiting for a reply

**[Sending an emergency team now Standby**]

the soldier released grip of his headset and looked at his comrade for a second who returned glances **"We better raise positions, secure the door I'll take the rendezvous point"** the lead soldier spoke to his companion through his helmet, the green neon glow from his goggles gave the only light in the area **"Yes sir"** his comrade answered as the other left swiftly. Something swayed through the darkness watching the soldier stand by the door quietly, he caught a noise and lifted his mk6 aiming the laser sight into the end of the hall staring avidly into the blackness. The noise seemed to have stopped and so he lowered his weapon again; keeping the doorway guarded.

A smoking cigarette charred away quietly before the ash was dropped into a sparkling silver ashtray before Alexis took another puff, he was looking over some the combat reports and damage cost totals **"Any updates on Barracuda Company?"** he asked his personal assistant who was standing gratefully by his side. Alexis sat comfortably in his executive suite slowly turning in the expensive looking office chair as he dropped more ash into the ashtray sitting on the sturdy looking desk as his assistant began flicking through pages on a clipboard **"Barracuda suffered heavy losses in an earlier attack on the precinct by an unknown, the S.T.A.R.S officer Rebecca Chambers is still alive and as far as what I can gather from this it seems she ran into another survivor, another police officer one Elaine Benson though further details are unknown she's slipped off radar. One patrol chopper suffered damage, three fatalities due to the area not being properly secured; two remaining members one of whom requested a response team five minutes ago"** the assistant slightly hot under the collar answered looking back up **"And the status of NEMESIS"** he inquired further

**"Although NEMESIS suffered rather substantial damage to its motor system and weapons, its regenerative capabilities have expedited and recovery process has allowed it to update its memory bank which is bad news for Barracuda Company"**

**"Updated?"** Alexis asked **"NEMESIS lust for S.T.A.R.S has not dissipated just that now he's reprogrammed his directive systems to pretty much killing anyone in direct sight, however "** they were interrupted by a buzz through the desks telecom system with a message from his secretary **[Mr. Ford, the fax reports sent to Mr. A.W have been reviewed he has requested that you speak with him as soon as possible]**

**"Thank you Anna"** he nodded subtly to his assistant **"However this simply means because of his ability to adapt, the internal cell tissue has fortified making it less likely that he'll sustain damage should he come under any similar attack"** pleased, Alexis did not show it on his face as he continued to look at more reports **"I want you to go back to Raccoon City, Lucas"**

**"The city sir..."**

**"Take an additional team, if you're anxious go down to the barracks they'll provide you with anything you need. And take an Agent with you in case you run into any trouble"** he continued calmly **"Right away, sir"** Lucas answered in a nervous tone as he dismissed himself from Alexis office. Alexis chair gently placed the pile of papers on the desk and, pressing a small switch on the desk activated a set of HD screens which opened up in the wall facing opposite; each of the four screens monitored varied news reports outside of Raccoon City.

A single shadow lurked in the darkness of Raccoon City accompanied by the dim street lights, gradually more shadows began to tag along scraping there decayed feet across the roads and staggering through the streets; murmuring and foot scraping was the only noise in town. The town clock chimed as the fingers had reached 2 in the A.M zone as the zombies slowly came through and gathered in numbers, all staggering and stumbling around heading for the only human refuge left the police station. Fences and makeshift barricades were pushed over as the lame-brained creatures continued through the square on their way to the entrance gates.

The U.B.C.S chopper hovered overhead of the police station; several ropes were thrown as numerous soldiers slipped down and hit the ground aptly **"Move, move"** one of them screamed through random automatic rifle fire as others quickly eradicated straggling zombie pests. The soldier from previous stood waiting t the fire exit doors leading the troop in **"Oliviera"** the troops leader spoke **"This is the real shit people. G14 traces are goin crazy on the readers this thing is definitely in the building"** Oliviera replied **"Orders are to dispatch arms and eradicate the threat immediately, we can't afford to let G14 spread outside of the precinct...Stay alert, be thorough and keep together!"**

**[Use all necessary containment procedures] **the woman from previous spoke through their headsets as they made their way in

**[You are ordered to engage should direct contact occur] **she spoke finishing; the door was pulled shut and a bar was pushed across so that no unwanted visitors would find their way inside. They were standing in the west wing hall of the police station covered in darkness, shrouded in faint wisps of moonlight; Oliviera motioned two of his men to take front positions as they progressed through the place. The 2 front men clicked their gun lights on leading the rest of the troop cautiously, all of whom were geared in heavy armour and cutting edge weaponry; the neon green beaming from their helmets **"Lets do this thing people"** heavy breathing could be heard through their helmets. The hall was long, winding and, eerily silent only adding to the already tense atmosphere, as a sense of fear surged through each soldiers mind like ice.

Although they could see nothing in plain sight, something was watching them with an envious intent as they continued moving further down the hall **"The trace is getting stronger, it's in close proximity"** one of the soldiers said; Oliviera stepped through the doorway his previous compatriot was guarding only to find him slumped in a corner near the door **"We are definitely not alone"** he said **"Confirmation acquired"** another soldier said as the rest of them came into the next section of the hall, they scoped out the area staying quiet scanning for any life signs **"What have you got?"** Oliviera asked **"Nothing, yet sir"** a soldier answered **"Fox anything on your end?"** **"I'm not picking up anything"** Fox answered **"Keep it thorough"** Oliviera spoke again; the distortion in his voice made it hard to specify his accent but he spoke with a slight American-Indian undertone. Boots slowly bumped across the floor, gear and equipment jingled while guns clicked and on their waists held tightly in gloved hands.

Their gun sights created a misty line intensified by the moonlight coming through the windows, the front soldier slowly moved his light across to the left, suddenly firing in a panic after something jumped from his view; the troop waved their sights about on full alert **"What do you see?"** Oliviera asked startled "I don't know I thought I saw something" the soldier answered **"Secure your weapon"** one his compatriots snapped sharply before continuing **"Sir." "Go to night vision, this thing could be sitting in front of us and we wouldn't even know it**" **"Wait, I think I've got something"** one of the soldiers said as he waved his handheld scanner about which, displayed a wireframe layout of the section they were currently in. Measuring the atmosphere in decibels and volumes, the screen was displayed in plasma definition following every millimetre of movement in real time **"Dennis, talk to me" "Major change in viral levels, it's up and down here can't be precise"** Dennis answered "Same over here, spore levels rising; too fast to pinpoint" another said "How?" Oliviera asked walking over to Fox observing the scanner screen **"How many?"** he asked **"Too many to count, it keeps moving from one end of the room to the other. Whatever it is, there's more than one" "The ducts, maybe"** one soldier said in suggestion, suddenly something reached out of the shadows and quietly pulled a soldier out of sight.

Dennis looked around noticing someone was missing **"Where's Murdock?"** the other soldiers looked around dumbstruck **"Stay tight"** Oliviera ordered as the rest of his troop looked a round with their guns in tight grip, one of them looked closer into the darkness; his neon goggles shrunk into red dots before he too was dragged into the darkness. His screams were followed by a short burst of gunfire before the weapon fell to the floor, firing a stray bullet which, shot through Dennis' shoulder he screamed out falling against the wall. The remaining soldiers stood firm and ready while Oliviera tried to keep his head clear, another soldier stood unaware as tendrils slowly hung down the window pain behind suddenly, found himself picked up as they wrapped tightly around his neck, he struggle unable to scream. The troop fired around the corridor trying to catch the unseen enemy, Fox jumped aside shooting the glass out one of the windows; the rest of them looked up just as a huge tentacle shot through Fox' torso and flung him aside like a ragdoll. Hearts pounded heavily ready to leap out of their chests, whilst fear shot through their bodies like fire and ice, Dennis backed up not realising as the tendrils rubbed against his armour and wrapping around his shoulders before being yanked up into the shadows. **"Stay clear of the walls"** Oliviera screamed as he watched his men drop like flies **"Shit"** he stammered angrily.

For a minute the rest of the group paused in an unwelcome fall of silence, with only the sound of heavy breathing through their masks as they looked around covered in darkness **"You see it?" "I can't see anything"** Unbeknownst an unsuspecting soldier stood anxiously, his goggles shrunk into red dots also reading a number of signals on a motion tracker, a snake like shape slowly uncoiled behind him. His comrade turned around quickly, slowly taking a few steps back as he'd soon noticed, the other soldier stared back in confusion before having a huge spine like tail suddenly burst through his sternum. The remaining soldiers all switched around to see their unfortunate comrade skewered like a piece of meat, finding himself unable to move as he was lifted from the floor curled around and forced to look into the face of a most formidable adversary and old enemy- GEMINI. With an almighty roar its claw like hands took grip of the soldier and tore him in half, blood and organs splattered everywhere much to Oliviera's horror; its jaw widened as saliva oozed from its razor like teeth. The creature turned to see them as the whole place lit up from an immense burst of gun fire; the soldiers stood their ground trying to follow the beast as it leaped from each crackle of muzzle fire.

Bullets ricochet off the walls flying around the corridor practically hitting nothing, the creature was too fast **"Reload"** a soldier cried about to pack another clip into his mk5 with a sudden grunt as he was caught by an almighty wallop sending him across the hall, Oliviera stood by the remainder of his men firing aimlessly as the creature seemed to evade every bullet fired **"KEEP FIRING" "Choose your shots"** the remaining few screamed at each other, gun barrels scorched countless bullets as they tinkled to the floor; the creature screamed out furiously being hit by the occasional stray bullet. Tendrils swung out violently in retaliation tearing up floorboards and wall plaster creating a smoke screen to daze the hapless humans **"Fox"** Oliviera called out for his comrade as two more of his men were snatched into the darkness one after the other; there screams muted out by shorts bursts of gunfire **"It's to powerful, we have to retreat"** he screamed pulling one of his men back as the rest each fell victim to the beasts clutches, suddenly it dropped down hurrying toward them before the doors were pulled shut.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a short bleep indicating the red light on the panel fixed into the wall turned green and, the metal door slid open; Leon used his gun to lead the way into the north section of the precinct. The hall was bare, cold and unwelcoming like everywhere else; the sound of his footsteps repeated themselves as he wandered through looking around cautiously. What windows were in the room had been boarded with spare planks of wood and other objects that could be nailed, Leon's torch seemed to be the only light accompanying him although he was still happy he at least had a gun. He paused for a millisecond noticing he was now stepping over grit, dirt and chips of glass as he neared the door at the other end of the hall; the window facing horizontal had a been broken in places. There was a brief but abrupt and rather loud noise from behind which echoed through the corridor like that of the sound of metal being scraped against something.

Leon swung around aiming for whatever may be opposing him but there was no-one in sight **"This place just keeps the surprises coming"** He thought to himself still looking around to double check for any forthcoming threat, still nothing came to light continuing down the stairs his boots bumped hard off each cold concrete step. Reaching the bottom he noticed a dimly lit canopy which sheltered a small box room that seemed to be used for filing; there were several filing cabinets and a photocopying machine next to a small desk terminal **"A computer…"** Leon thought in the hope that he might be lucky enough to send contact to someone outside the city, he walked over to the computer and tried the _on_ buttons but the power out it seemed, extended to where he was situated also.

There was a sudden vibration coming from somewhere, Leon turned around to see a small device lying on a chair in the corner bleeped momentarily **"What is that?"** He wondered as he walked over to it taking a closer look, it was marked with the Umbrella insignia on one side; the digital screen displayed a series of numbers and co-ordinates. The numbers he noticed seemed to be counting down to something; it was set for approximately two hours and fifty-nine minutes **"What is this?"** Leon asked before he had a thought realising it probably had something to do with the evacuation procedures Claire had mentioned to him previously. It was clearly some kind of tracking device left behind by somebody but whom, unaware as something watched him from atop the concrete steps remaining in complete darkness.

The device seemed to react to being held so Leon thought it wise to leave the thing where he'd found it before, moving on; he exited the room and headed straight for the door suddenly hearing a noise on the other end and watched as the door handle was slowly pushed downward. Reaching for it cautiously before, Leon pulled it open holding his gun out on the other instantly colliding with the barrel from another **"You"** he said in utter surprise to see Elaine looking back at him.

"**What the hell happened to you, Jesus"** He asked but she didn't answer him instead observed the area avidly checking for someone or something **"We need to get out of here, right now" **Elaine said **"We gotta get the others first" **Leon thought** "There's something in this place, something…I don't know but unless we leave now we're as good as dead"** She replied just as there was a sudden scraping sound again coming from the hall back up the stairs; a chilling groan bounced toward the edge of the steps **"Let me guess more zombies"** Elaine gave an anxious look toward the stairs her eyes filled with uncertainty as the noise grew closer **"Well c'mon, there's no point waiting for trouble to come to us"** the two of them made a swift exit back through the doorway as several shadows stretched across the edge of the steps.

Elaine slammed the door shut and pushed the door handles locking mechanism inward **"That should hold for a short time"** Elaine thought as Leon glanced around, trying to figure where he should in order to get Claire and the others out safely and soon **"We need to find the generator room"** Leon said Elaine looked at him puzzled for a moment **"The power room, anywhere we need to get the power back at least then we can start locking down the doors" **he wondered **"The backup generator's down the north hall…" **Elaine said looking in the north direction** "I came in from the other side, I don't know what's down here"** Elaine said to an unsurprised Leon suddenly the zombies began fighting and struggling to get through the door **"I lead, you follow" **she said firmly **"How about we just watch each others backs"** Leon said already sensing Elaine was a handful and clearly the tough cop type **"Whatever, just watch my back"** she said as Leon merely grunted quietly in response his gun was pointed straight ahead along with Elaine's, they heard a muffled scream that of woman which, sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

They looked up knowing there was nothing they could do continuing down the rather short stretch of corridor, the floor was bare and the walls were covered in condensations and other murky substances, there was another sudden bump this time the noise seemed closer **"Move faster"** Elaine hissed as Leon kept close behind her **"Here"** Elaine said motioning at the large metal door to the left **"In there, c'mon"** Leon followed as she opened the door suddenly a shape jumped down from the chain-link fencing built highly in the centre of the room, a bloody faced police officer came running straight toward them followed by two loud bangs one from each gun. **"…Okay"** Leon thought before the creature suddenly got up again growling and snarling with blood dripping from his teeth and bite marks down his shirt **"Just…die"** Elaine said putting several more rounds into its face and neck, the crazed freak fell face first to the ground.

Suddenly another appeared from around the corner with a severed limb in one hand **"What the hell"** Leon thought as the creature gave a split-second stare before tearing after him snarling before having three bullets put through its sternum, it did nothing except anger the man **"The head, shoot him in the head"** Elaine urged just as Leon aimed more precisely and dispersed a suitable punishment as the creatures was blown clean in two from a single round.

"**You didn't tell me they could run" **he wondered slowly lowering his gun **"I didn't **_**know**_** they could do **_**that**_**…"** Elaine replied puzzled herself, suddenly more came from the doorway choosing their targets both Elaine and Leon took more than a few pot shots to keep the angering fools at **"Get the doors"** he screamed as Elaine ran for the doors just another appeared, she dropped to her backside and made a sweep for the door kicking it shut just trapping the creatures hand which broke off it was that decayed. Just moving out of harms way as Leon brought a bloody great steel shelf down to block the door with, Leon held his hand out to help her back to her feet but she flatly refused instead getting up herself **"That was close…good work"** he said in acknowledgment of her efforts returning his praise with a small barely noticeable grin.

Leon regaining his calm aura strolled over to the what appeared to be the main control panel for restoring power to that particular area if nowhere else, luckily for him the room was well lit seeing as the back-up generator was already running **"Whatever you're gonna do, hurry up"** Elaine urged keeping a close eye on the door which was being kicked and punched at from the other side, Leon glanced at the panel for a second browsing through the stapled pages taped to the side of it **"Give me a window"** Leon asked trying his best to speed up the process **"Got it"** he said pulling two fuse pins out and flipping several small switches up and down. Leon pulled his radio out again **"Claire…you there…over"** he waited for a few seconds before getting a response _**[Leon…]**_Claire answered sounding tired **"I've fixed the power I…I think"**

Claire still locked in the parking lot with the others sighed in relief **"Oh thank god…hang on"** she said walking over to the entrance door glowing a gentle green from the emergency light above the frame. Claire pulled the handle and twisted but it wouldn't budge, she tried again but it still wouldn't open **"Damn it…"** she thought still holding the radio

"**Leon the doors still locked"**

_**[…Great…is there any other way out?]**_

"**No, we're completely holed up…there must be way in"**

Suddenly she had a thought looking up at the ducts in the ceiling. Leon seemed to have the same idea as he too glanced up at the ceiling **"Seems like the only other way out of here" "What's the plan?"** Elaine asked **"They've found a way out, but we need to get power fully restored"** Leon answered **"How…I mean the only way to do that is from the main terminal in the lobby"** Elaine said **"I know"** Leon replied **"You're going back up there, are you crazy?"** Elaine thought baffled at such an absurd notion **"You said yourself it's the only way"** Leon said referring to her previous statement **"Those things are everywhere it's a suicide mission"** She said to him **"Back up"** Leon said pulling one of the duct panels off and just being tall enough to reach the edge of the inside, the grid dropped to the floor hitting the concrete with a loud clank; clambering up the edge of the chain-link fence just beneath where the duct was opening was sitauted, he held up the guns torch to look around inside for a few moments.

The ducts looked safe enough he thought as he dropped back down and, replaced his gun into his front waist glancing at Elaine **"Keep your radio open I'll contact when you I reach the lobby"** Leon said "**Alright then"** she said showing him the radio clipped around her waist standing with him under the open duct panel **"All set"** Leon nodded to her hooking himself up into the vent quickly **"Be…careful"** Elaine said passing the gun back up to him before watching him disappear, she stepped back hoping him luck that he would somehow survive and make it to the top.

A brief silence followed but suddenly she jumped in horror as an arm lowered itself down through the open panel, relieved realising it was Leon she looked up **"You didn't think I was really gonna leave you here did you?"** he smiled hurrying her as she took a firm grip of his hand before slowly being pulled up, her boots rose from the ground before completely disappearing inside the ducts **"C'mon"** he motioned warmly for her to follow him and that she did. There was barely enough space inside the duct to breathe though Leon was still just able to move through the crawl space, Elaine made sure her gun and radio were secured before moving along with him; both shapes became a blur affected by the guns light bouncing around the walls as they disappeared. Water dripped incessantly from a crack in the wall near to Kevin who sat propped with his arms protecting his legs, Claire leaned against the left side of the wall near the entrance door.

Sweat glistened from her temples due to the rooms' humidity despite its size, resting her eyes she took a deep breathe trying to ignore the heat **"How much longer"** Grahams wondered in an erratic mood as he stood by the Mark who began to look worse for wear **"Hey"** Claire asked noticing his condition **"You okay?"** she asked but he seemed too distracted to respond and simply dropped his head down **"Mark"** Claire asked again, he opened his eyes **"I'm okay…I'm fine"** he answered; Claire nodded giving a final glance before wandering over to the shutters and resting them clutching one of the bars with her hands **"Air"** she said quietly as she could feel a mild breeze come from the top of the ramp.

"**What is taking so long?"** Kevin thought as glanced over at Claire and without meaning to observed her rear for a moment but quickly looked away as she turned around to glance back at him, Mark making sure that no-one was watching checked the bite mark underneath his jacket sleeve. It had become swollen and the veins surrounding it became more apparent, Kevin now standing clambered into the back of the police van covering the manhole and checked the radio in the front of vehicle to see if there was an outgoing signal. **"Hello…hello"** he said but there was no reception just a crackling dead end, **"Screw it"** he flung the radio down in annoyance and rested his arms between the two seats for a moment. Claire rubbed an itch on her wrist holding her gun to the floor; she looked up noticing Mark who appeared to be in a state of suffering and looked down at her gun again in thought.

Kevin stepped down out of the van again turning to look at Grahams, who still appeared to be in a stressed state; unaware as he stepped away from the vehicle a series of spiny legs leer out from underneath it. Mark sat breathing heavier than normal giving the underground lobby a saddened look **"Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden"** Claire asked **"Hopefully those fuckers die from heat exhaustion"** Kevin replied as he went to sit down against the wall again, Mark seemed to be losing focus and took a bizarre turn **"What's wrong with you? What are you staring at?"** Grahams asked Mark who seemed to be staring at him avidly **"I said…"** suddenly there was a weird buzzing noise like that of the sound of flies touching the light.

Kevin resting his eyes didn't seem bothered until Claire gazed in his direction **"What the hell is that?"** she screamed pointing her gun, Mark jumped in and took a shot blasting the thing off the wall which, dropped down at Kevin's feet **"Jesus"** He cried scrambling to his feet watching the huge arachnid like creature writhe in pain. Suddenly another appeared from under the van raising its front legs hurrying towards Grahams, Mark shot down at it several times and kicked it aside trying to keep focus **"What the fuck"** Kevin said in shock and disgust, Claire began shooting at another crawling down one of the walls, suddenly there was loud scuttling coming from the ducts above them before dozens more if the creatures fell out all over each other in a hurry to attack them.

Claire turned to Grahams protecting him from another arachnid crawling down the windscreen of a police patrol car **"Move"** she urged; Grahams turned to run suddenly the diary fell out of his pocket and hit the floor on its front with the pages open, Claire paused speechless as she went to pick it up before looking up at him. **"Where did you get this?"** she asked him quickly amongst the commotion, another spider jumped on top of the van spitting web down at Kevin who shot back up at it in retaliation, narrowly missing the creature he shot through the vans roof interior watching as a sickly green blood oozed through the bullet holes, Mark took care of one more before the attack slowed and they began to disappear **"…They're retreating"** he thought whilst Kevin lifted his leg and stamped on one trying to get away, squishing it under his boot; green blood splattered out from both ends. Claire distracted for a second turned back to see Grahams on his way through one of the manholes **"Grahams wait…come back here…"** Kevin and Mark also saw and ran after Claire who chased him to the manhole **"Where the hell does he think he's going" "Get back here…don't you dare go down there…don't you dare go down there"** Claire screamed but it was too late as he had quickly disappeared down through the hole **"Damn it"**

Standing there for a moment Claire gasped and for a moment the ground beneath their feet shook violently , backing away Kevin appeared confused startled by a heavy thud sound coming from underneath. The banging became louder when suddenly a section of the parking was forced open gradually as if something was fighting to get through **"What the hell is going on?"** Mark stepped away just avoiding the concrete mole hill; a huge shape burst out into the parking lot in the form of a much bigger more powerful arachnid, upon seeing them it let out an ear piercing screech. Sharp bone like protrusions seemed to poke out of its leg joints as it stomped toward them **"Christ, just kill it!"** Kevin screamed pointing his gun at the hideous creature firing off a few shots, Claire backed away firing at it trying to hit a vulnerable spot but each bullet seemed to bounce of its legs, the creature swiped once for Mark who took cover behind a pillow narrowly avoiding being skewered like a kebab instead a car suffered mass damage being forcibly flipped over.

"**I can't get a shot…"** Claire thought whilst Kevin proceeded to empty his magazine into the spiders hide, dozens of baby spiders leaped out from its abdomen scuttling all over the floor in an attempt to defend their queen. Mark tried to keep out of the way taking pot shots at the spiders that followed him, Kevin was almost pinned as the queen rushed toward him; he fired into its eyes popping one into a small burst of green ooze not phased the creature nearly stuck him in the leg. Kevin dive-rolled under its abdomen avoiding being trampled on by its spear like legs, the arachnid hissed trying to catch him in a web net which, shot out from the cleavers in it's rear.

Claire jumped onto a car bonnet trying not to get her feet bitten off **"I'm almost out"** she cried; Kevin quickly threw her a final clip from his waist, Claire released the spent magazine and packed in fresh rounds **"We can't fight them all"** Mark said shooting another baby spider down and kicking it away, Kevin backed up into a black van trying the doors he realised they were locked **"Shit"** he thought frantically trying to find a solution so running around to the back of the vehicle luckily the doors were open; inside lay a few discarded S.W.A.T helmets and a packed rack of nerve gas canisters. Kevin rushed inside and rummaged through the rack plucking out grenades; a lot of them had already been used and simply retrieved for appropriate disposal suddenly a massive dent was forced down into the roof. Some of the spiders jumped onto the vans roof scuttling around aimlessly.

Claire ran over to Mark firing back at the spiders giving chase, he grabbed a large heavy duty wrench next to the station wagon, a spider jumped up before being smacked aside before Mark hit it repeatedly smashing it in to an oozing pulp. Kevin jumped back out into the parking lot looking around he saw the creature about to pin Claire into a corner, hurriedly he threw a smoking canister into the room **"Hold your breath"** Claire ran out of harms way as smoke quickly filled the area, losing focus the creature became angered trying to reclaim Claire's whereabouts. Mark was hiding behind the one of the support pillars coughing violently trying not to breathe in any of the gas, the sound of scuttling confusion could be heard **"Kevin"** Claire cried at first there was no reply just a thick vapour like substance flushing out the infection, she took her jacket off and wrapped it around her hand to cover her mouth so as not to breathe in the hazardous gas.

Looking around she could not find a clearing almost convinced she'd lost sight **"Mark"** she cried this time **"Over here"** he answered **"Where?"** Claire replied none the wiser as things went completely silent for a moment suddenly the queen appeared through the mist trying to clamp her into a corner, she put the last of her clip into its face but to no avail. Claire cowered squeezing her eyes shut but she awoke to the sound of tires screeching angrily in reverse, like a champion swimmer she dived aside just as the vans rear rammed into the queen trapping her against the wall. She noticed a woman in the drivers' seat! The van screeched forward once more gaining momentum to put more force into a second ram.

Stunned for a moment the creature seemed to pause, a high heel slammed down hard on the reverse peddles quickly slamming into the creature once again. The wall gave in slightly, Leon and Elaine still inside the vents felt the powerful shake **"What the hell was that?"** He wondered, Elaine turned to look back for a second somewhat in shock **"Never mind just keep moving"** Leon crawled onward as Elaine followed banging her elbows against the sides momentarily, suddenly a block gave in slightly startling her but she continued though suddenly again the vent block this time collapsed allowing Elaine unwittingly to fall through **"Elaine!"** Leon cried grabbing out for her but she as too far down for him to reach, Elaine got back on her feet and found herself slowly surrounded by zombies **"Oh shit"** she pulled her gun out immediately firing into the head of whichever was closest, just as more of the stumbling fools hurried toward her before having bloody holes put through their skulls

**"Take my hand, c'mon"** Leon urged trying his best to get as low as he possibly could in order to reach her **"Just…"** her words were interrupted by momentary gunshots **"get to the lobby, now! I'll find you"** she screamed **"Just c'mon"** Leon begged still trying to swat for her **"I'll find you…go!"** Elaine snapped adamantly. Leon had no choice but to continue alone as he pulled himself back into the ducts hoping he wouldn't suffer the same stage as Elaine. Pulling his radio out Leon attempted to contact Claire again**"Claire…does anyone read me come in over…"** he could get no response the signal seemed too weak from disturbance **"Claire…Claire!"**


	9. Chapter 9

The van sat back against the wall now totalled as the bonnet hissed with smoke, Kevin helped Claire up **"Thanks…"** distracted she looked at the van as the driver door was kicked open and a woman stepped out flipping her gun back into its holster slamming the door shut again, the sprinkler system was activated as smoke reached the ceiling **"Ada…"** Claire said curiously as the woman glanced at her for a second but suddenly the van was slowly forced forward with an ear bending creak from damaged metal, the queen gradually regained focus and tipped the van onto its side **"You just don't stop do you"** Ada thought looking at the angered creature, Kevin instantly went on the offensive pointing his berretta aiming its sights for the queens eyes **"Get back"** Ada ordered as she moved slowly from one side of the room to the other, its eyes followed her movement avidly **"Yeah you know who I am don't you"** she said speaking to it as if it was able to understand her or at least hold some scent the creature was familiar to.

"**What are you doing?"** Claire asked although completely ignored as Ada continued regardless of the incessant fall of water from the sprinklers, Ada quickly switched to the other side of the room again **"That's it, come to momma"** Claire backed away clearing her face of water as hair stuck to her forehead. She took out a sack of what appeared to be spider eggs from her waist pouch but only bigger **"This is what you're after"** she said; the arachnid gazed at her through the gushing water reflecting Ada's sleek figure through its eyes **"Then take them!"** Ada screamed as she turned to run the creature some how leaped over the turned up vehicle and gave chase literally galloping in pursuit of its infants, Claire and Kevin ran to get out of the way as Ada came running toward them.

Diving over the hole which the queen had come up through, Ada threw the eggs in another direction firing several bullets into the beasts backside as it turned, unaware of the detonation device already planted inside the sack. Ada took cover holding a small pen sized object pushing the button down, there was few seconds of build up before the device bleeped followed by a huge explosion; bricks and rubble flew all over the place.

A sound of rushing water seemed to overlap the sound of the sprinklers as a pipe within the wall had burst open from the fire; the creature lay inside the wall blown open and in pieces, Ada got up surprised at her handy-work while at the same time relieved. Mark lay hidden behind one of the supporting pillars that were still in tact, he came out holding the shotgun in one hand and curling his other arm **"One more bitch out of the picture"** Ada said tucking her gun away under her dress once more **"…You're that woman Leon was talking about earlier"** Claire said **"So tall dark and handsome is still alive then" **Ada asked looking at her **"Why are you still down here? This place is crawling with the monsters"** she continued grilling Claire **"We sort of got locked in"** Claire answered.

Leon quickly dropped out of the duct back down inside the main lobby, his eyes were overwhelmed for a moment at the rooms bright lights it seemed this area was one of the last sections in the entire station that still had light. He rushed over to the reception desk and around to the main terminal retaining only basic knowledge in computers, he typed in various commands bringing up a list of options unaware as he was being monitored by a surveillance camera above him. It seemed to outline his body and evaluate his current condition, still punching in keys to try out various commands he'd opened up a dialogue box somehow and a message came through; somebody was asking for help and in an instant he remembered the survivors trapped in the mall. Typing in a response within a split second he'd received a reply:

_Help found, we're being transferred to a medical facility on the outskirts_: Leon typed in a second response and waited before receiving a reply: _There's a team waiting, it's safe…they have an anti-virus…not much time, hurry__: _Leon read the message auspiciously.

A black truck growled through the desolate streets mowing down the occasional zombie, the engine rumbled and hissed it was an APC with U.B.C.S printed down one side of the hefty vehicle. Lucas sat in front a laptop punching keys tirelessly and closed the message box that he used to send the fake response to Leon, behind him sat a large team of soldiers all of whom were strapped in comfortably, securing their weapons and growing anxious. Voices relayed to one another through radios on their belts, these soldiers were again dressed somewhat differently to their previous counter-parts except for the Umbrella symbol which seemed compulsory.

"**Any traces of the G14 source point yet"** Lucas still staring at the computer screen asked one of the soldiers **"No sir but, we'll keep looking"** they answered **"Make it fast, NEMESIS needs to be retrieved tonight this place isn't going to be standing for much longer"** he continued whilst two of the Umbrella soldiers glanced at one another over that comment for a moment. Light bounced off the spectacle rims as he continued punching keys on his laptop his fingers moved faster than thought humanly possible, one of the soldiers checked the case handed to him by a comrade; it was stainless steel securely fastened on either side by two twist locks. A new window appeared on the screen a video transmission, it was Grahams **"Grahams, you're alive then"** Lucas said pretentiously relieved **"Just about, I did what you asked I've retrieved the information"** Grahams answered Lucas **"All of it? You made sure there was no evidence left behind"** he asked

"**What was there I have it, I didn't have time to make a through check, the locations, the next stage of attack it's all within what I found. You have what you want, send me a ride I really wanna get out of here tonight"** Grahams requested

"**Sorry Grahams, majority of the ground forces are tied up with quarantine"** Lucas said in response

"**Look I'm risking my arse here running around in shit all night trying not to bump into any of your little freaks, I lured them to the station just get me out of here now!"** Grahams demanded **"…If you can get to north point, arcade I'll have someone for you there"** Lucas replied **"…Thank you, so much"** Grahams retorted sarcastically. Water dripped to the floor as the sprinklers had shut off again, Claire and the other stood a round the parking lot now slightly cooler than previous **"C'mon Leon where are you?"** she wondered growing impatient at wanting to get out of the police station and home to nice warm bed away from all the horror, but in her heart she knew that wasn't going to come any time soon **"I didn't think there were this many people left alive in Raccoon City"** Ada said **"Not for much longer if Leon doesn't hurry the hell up"** Kevin said in his raspy tone of voice glancing over to Mark noticing at this point that clearly something was very wrong with their friend **"How are you holding up?"** Kevin asked him before Claire turned her attention to Mark also **"Jesus, look at you"** she thought coming over to where he was sat gripping the shotgun tightly, seemingly distracted Mark had his eyes closed **"What's wrong with me? I feel like…"** he paused **"Like what?"** Kevin asked **"…Like I've been poisoned or something"** Ada staring at the shutters blocking the exit ramp for a moment turned and looked at Mark, Kevin went to grab his shoulder but Mark pulled away wincing in pain; with that Kevin proceeded to pull his jacket arm down to observe Marks bite which had now worsened.

The bite marks had become swollen and three times its normal size surrounded by deadening veins and tissue **"Back in the library…one of them got me"** suddenly interrupted by the sound of a gun readying its chamber they saw Ada who had the barrel of her p22 aimed toward Marks cranium. **"What are you doing?"** Claire asked **"He's been bitten…it's only a matter of time before the infection takes hold and in his state it won't be long"** Ada answered **"What do you mean?"** Claire inquired further **"Bites…scratches…bodily fluids from someone infected that's how the virus is transmitted, once it's in your system - game over!"** Ada answered. Claire glanced at Kevin for a moment **"There has to be..." "There is nothing you can do"** Ada continued finishing Claire's sentence for her, Mark looking at the floor pulled his jacket arm over his shoulder once more and leant against the wall feeling nauseas.

"**There's got to be something we can do"** Claire thought adamantly just as her radio bleeped **"Leon?"** she wondered picking it up but couldn't get a response the reception seemed to break up from too much disturbance **"Leon…are you getting this come in…"** there was still no answer **"Damn this signal".** Leon stood hunched over the computer terminal punching in various commands and quickly using the key card to access the code in order to unlock anything; immediately after swiping the card through the reader the option to _**re-route sub-station power**_ popped up on the screen. He pressed the yes option there was an instantaneous bleep sound throughout followed by a loud resounding clank.

There was sudden click as the panel on the wall began to light up and, there was a sudden jerk; the shutters rose with a resounding hum before disappearing into the ceiling fixtures with a heavy thud. There followed a silence as the unknown saviour made no appearance **"…I guess Leon got us out"** Claire thought in the desperate hope that Leon was somehow still alive **"Guess so…"** Kevin said agreeing as he checked his gun before proceeding with the others toward the ramp **"Now we gotta find that son of a bitch Grahams"** Kevin thought angrily **"Empty"** Claire said after checking her gun; disappointed she let her gun arm hang again **"Me too…"** Kevin thought as he glanced over at Ada who fiddled with something on her wrist, it seemed to be a small black device of some sort which she quickly covered over noticing him look. Mark sighed unsure of how much further he could go **"What're we gonna do?"** Kevin asked coming over to Ada for advice **"He's not going to last much longer, my advice – grant him an exodus, quick painless**…" Ada replied giving Kevin a single bullet for the job **"Wait a minute, you're just gonna kill him…you can't do that"** Claire interrupted **"Well you can wait…until he's turned, by then he'll probably kill all of you"** Ada continued **"She's right" **Mark said jumping in abruptly as they looked at him in silence for a moment or two **"I've seen it happen to others, once you're infected…that's it"** He finished.

Claire stared at him blankly trying to find reasons in her head that would somehow save him from death **"…I'll do this myself…"** Mark said looking at them sharing the moment of silence, Ada looked at him for a moment in thought **"…There is one way"** Ada said **"What way?"** Claire asked burning a hole into the side of her head **"I'm telling you this outside of my pay grade…There is an antivirus, back at the labs" **she continued **"And you tell us this now"** Claire snapped **"They were trying to synthesize enough in order to contain the outbreak but the virus had spread quicker than anticipated"** Ada said looking at Claire unaware as something watched them from the darkness, observing them and assessing them. **"There's a tram line which ends directly at one of Umbrellas freight ports"** Ada added into the suggestion box **"Umbrella?"** Kevin thought **"That's where we're going…"** Claire interrupted firmly, Ada still seemed doubtful of the plan working though; she had always been a firm believer in taking action first and talking about it later

"**We're not going anywhere without ammunition"** Kevin thought **"It's six blocks to the tram station and the streets are heavy with those things…we need to find an armoury"** Ada finished **"Ahead of the cells through there"** Kevin said pointing toward the only accessible door at the far end of the parking lot, the rest of them looked onward **"I've got one magazine…I'll try and ration the bullets best I can, until we reach it" **Ada thought looking at her final clip before loading into the bottom of her custom grade handgun.

The APC slowed and its engine hissed emitting clusters of smoke before coming to a halt, the engine still running let the rear door lower down converting into a foot ramp **"Secure the block"** the lead soldier said as his men trampled down the ramp running out into the street, a soldier stood post in each corner of the street block securing each route against any oncoming threats. Smoking a cigarette Lucas stood at the top of the ramp for a second taking a single puff **"Area secured sir"** the captain said **"Good work, call in the AGV" **Lucas replied **"Understood"** the captain answered **"Retrieve the NEMESIS alive! You're equipped with sufficient resources so it should not be a problem"** Lucas said as he motioned the Agent to supervise them **"We'll come back around at 0300 hours"** Lucas continued **"Understood"** the soldier answered once again.

Flicking his cigarette away Lucas turned to step back inside the truck as the ramp began to close again; the soldiers readied themselves armed to the teeth setting up varied apparatus and other equipment. **"Sir, are you sure about this?"** a soldier asked **"You're right this is us putting our asses in the shit but you know the drill, we have our orders private!"** the captain answered loading milk bottle sized canisters into a crate wiring them up for use of some sort, although they were attired differently the logo remained the same for Umbrellas private military. The differences in uniform were most likely reliant on ranking and assignment but these guys seemed to look like they meant business, there vests were comprised of higher grade armour and their silver mask visors glimmered beneath the street lights of Racoon City. While the rest of his team began setting up lines of wired canisters along the roads, the captain pitched a flare signalling for the AGV to come in, orange smoke burst high up into the air matching the height of some of the tallest buildings in the area.

Leon back inside the vents crawled along quietly using his gun torch to light a path for him, the nights events began to show on his face too breathing heavily from such a confined space, his fringe clung to the sweat and grime on his temples. His boots scraped and scuffled bumping against the sides of the crawl space; he slowed to check his radio for a moment in case there was a signal again **"Claire…are you there…come in over"** although speaking in a soft tone his voice boomed through the shaft, the other end seemed to pick up nothing except for static **"Cla…"** he paused overhearing something but thought nothing of it **"Kevin…somebody pick up…"** he paused again this time he turned to look back, a strange silhouette bounced of the bottom of the shaft.

Leon quickly moved onward just as something forced a dent from underneath followed by a second loud bang as another section of the vent was forced inward; he crawled as fast as his body would allow trying to escape the sudden attack. Just reaching another turn point the attack seemed to have ceased he thought before crawling around to the right but suddenly one of the bottom panels were ripped out, like a spider Leon froze scared stiff **"What is going on…"** he thought trying remaining silent whilst scoping the shaft like an eagle, and now the batteries began to run low as the light from his torch grew dim.

The dimming light creating a subtle bleach blue effect as spectrum altered inside the dark shaft, Leon slowly crawled forward moving toward the edge of the now open shaft tunnel suddenly something grabbed one of his feet. Leon immediately wound his neck around to see GEMINI suddenly hiss exposed within his torch light, his eyes widened as he pulled away in terror trying to free his foot but the creature was exceptionally strong and pulled Leon back toward itself with ease. Leon skilfully spun his gun toward the creatures face and pounded it with several bullets blowing holes through its head but it had no affect whatsoever as the GEMINI screamed angrily; its size forcing the metal to stretch and buckle **"Get the fuck off me!"** Leon snapped firing at it again; his face flinched suddenly as bullets from other arms fire popped holes through the duct one rupturing a pipe in the foundations. A sudden cluster of gas burst into the vents hissing angrily and forcing the beast to release grip of his foot, more bullets were dispersed to hold the beast at bay **"Down here!"** a voice shouted while a gloved hand reached up for Leon's grabbing it and pulling himself down, the edge caught his jacket sleeve tearing the under arm open.

He was met by Oliveira and his comrade themselves now slightly worse for wear **"Are you okay?"** he asked Leon who nodded taking his jacket off looking at the tear he was in detriment **"I really liked that jacket"** he thought **"Never mind that we've gotta go now, that thing won't be stopped for long"** Oliviera said **"What the hell was that?"** Leon thought looking at Oliviera as he adjusted the gun holster strapped around the good shoulder of his black T, they'd arrived at the parking lot entrance standing amidst the left over carnage from previous **"Just another mutant" **Carlos replied **"That thing…it's another product of Umbrella…" **Leon wondered **"That thing is the reason we're here…but we underestimated the level of threat and pretty soon there'll be more…a lot more, so we have to get out of here as quickly as possible" **suddenly they heard the noise again this time it sounded more erratic indicating the creature was nearby probably not in the best of moods, Oliviera pointed his laser sight around the walls **"Sir the area is under compromise we should go now"** his comrade said as Oliviera nodded **"Agreed"** Leon checked his clip seeing he had only four bullets left, Oliviera pulled out a spare magazine for his own gun and emptied the bullets into his hands before giving them to Leon.

"**Here these should be fine we're using the same calibre" "Thanks"** Leon said deeply grateful for more ammunition as he loaded them into his clip **"There are more people in here, we need to find them first"** "**There isn't enough time this place is going to be completely overrun soon and not just by zombies"** the Umbrella soldier said as his comrade stood near the door leading into the parking lot constantly checking the device on his arm **"Sir…"** **"I know"** Oliviera said looking at Leon, his hair was dark but neatly brushed back whilst neatly graded closer at the sides but some of the armour on his uniform looked damaged which probably wouldn't last much longer against anymore attacks. **"If you're friends have the same instincts for survival as much as you they're probably already out, but we have to go now"**.

A large metal door was dragged open with a loud screech due to severe rust on the hinges, the silence was broken by that of the sound of dripping water coming from a crack in the wall behind; the rooms light flickered on automatically detecting the door had been opened. **"Alright, take whatever you need"** Kevin said holding the door; the room looked as if it hadn't been touched "**I don't think anyone's been down here since this all started"** he thought as Claire stepped inside overwhelmed at the substantial stockpile of weapons **"Look at all this stuff"** she though **"Alright, take whatever you need. Let's get this done fast"** Kevin ordered forcing the door into the wall before he let go of it, the industrial steel shelves held dozens of police issue Berettas, and piles of preloaded magazines in the metal baskets underneath each of the shelves. Riot shields lay horded against the wall underneath a set of sniper rifles hooked onto the wall. A large free standing work bench was fixed into the wall next to the shelves, various gun cleaning oils and chemicals sat atop the work surface as well as a disassembled m4; Ada placed her gun on the bench for a moment quickly separating her ammunition clip and replenishing the magazine belt harnessed around her shoulder.

Lines of assault rifles sat perched neatly along two of the shelves at the back of the room, Claire took out her gun looking to replace it with something that would serve her more protection **"Here, you'll need this…it's an upgrade to that little popgun your holding"** Kevin said looking at her as he gave her a double gun holster holding a sub-compact along with a much larger gun from the berretta series, Claire held the hefty looking thing trying it on for size holding the stock against her arm **"Hmmm…"** she thought to herself somewhat impressed **"Cx4 storm…it'll hold twice the amount of ammunition, plus it's of a heavier calibre"**. Ada now refilling her shoulder harness shook out the old batteries from within the light attachment and replaced them, Kevin tossed a box of shotgun shells to Mark who aptly began reloading the trusted pump-action Mossberg. Kevin grabbed similar model of the same series popping open second box of shells quickly sorting them into the rounds chamber also, placing the spares into his ammo belt and grabbed a couple of the torches.

Ada pulled one of her panty-hoes from around her leg and rolled it out across the bench to reveal a black shroud designed to hold a range of small to medium arms **"You're just full of surprises aren't you"** Kevin thought as Ada gave him a brief glance while picking out appropriate items to place into the shroud, mp5 with extra clips and more magazines for her p22 **"You sure you don't want anything bigger… I think you'll need it"** Kevin asked curious **"Thanks, this is enough"** Ada answered **"You look like you've done this before"** Kevin spoke calmly in front of the crunching and clacking of other weapons being loaded **"I have"** Ada replied in a neutral tone before masterfully tucking the guns away as she rolled up her shroud and threw the strap over her left shoulder. Claire after taking her jacket off, strapped the gun holsters comfortably around each shoulder before placing each gun into its holdall; Mark using one hand shook the Mossberg pumping a shell into the breech **"It's time to go!"** he thought **"You're right…"** Ada suddenly released a smoke grenade which rapidly filled the room with white clouds, overwhelmed- the others held in their breath trying to not inhale the smoke. **"I'm sorry…I've got a different path"** with that said Ada quickly made her escape disappearing beyond the thick but harmless vapours.


	10. Chapter 10

Steam slowly escaped through the sewer grills in the ground as, Leon and the two soldiers wandered around the floor of the parking lot **"This way"** Oliviera said as their gun lights shone upon the pores and crevices on their way down the spiral ramp toward the lower floors on their way down to find Claire and the rest of them. **"So…what do I call you?"** Leon asked Oliviera who looked at him **"If we're gonna work together for the time being, the least you could give me is your name. I'm Leon"** he said **"…Carlos…"** Oliveira replied **"Mikhail"** his comrade spoke **"Nice to make your acquaintance"** Leon answered patronisingly on account of the current situation **"There's nothing nice about this"** Carlos said softly; his voice bounced down the spiral ramp as the three of them continued **"Whatever way is the way out I hope it's not far…something wants our skins" **Mikhail said speaking in a strong western Russian accent, his face showed he was clearly of western European descent and the stubble around his profile created the aura of a man who'd experienced war **"We're all feeling uneasy soldier, just have to hold it together the best way we can…we'll be out of here soon"** Carlos said in reply of previous, Leon although his magazine was full he checked again for safe measure **"So you two are soldiers of Umbrella**…" Leon asked

"**We're not Umbrella precisely we just worked for them, mercenaries for hire…don't know why though guess when they make a mess we're the ones who have to clean it up"** Carlos explained while he and Mikhail returned glances

"**Umbrella has a real security force, their own private army but they save them for more pressing operations unlike us mere worker ants we're the ones who get our hands dirty"** Mikhail said; stopping as they had now reached the ground floor parking lot but their path to the exit it seemed wasn't going to be an easy one as zombies had the place compromised.

Some wandered between cars while others stumbled about aimlessly waiting for an encounter with any possible next meal **"Ah well time to take out the trash as they say**" Mikhail said pumping his shotgun **"Move quickly and keep in my line"** he continued and Leon nodded readying to move as they armed themselves, Carlos rushed forward gradually gaining every single zombies attention; a single bullet had floored one bold perpetrator while several others swung in the direction that they were running. Mikhail fired back at more of the ravenous creatures shimmying behind his comrades while blasting a rotted limb off an unsuspected cop **"C'mon assholes come and get your dinner"** he screamed, multiple gunfire came from the muzzle of Carlo's ak-74 , bodies danced and waved as their torsos were riddled with bloody holes. The parking lot lit up momentarily from brief bursts of varied gunfire as the three of them kept moving; suddenly from out of nowhere a zombie grabbed the barrel end of Mikhail's shotgun. He threw his leg into its chest forcing it to tumble in between two cars; Claire and the others still downstairs overheard the gunfire **"Leon…"** she thought **"We don't know that"** Kevin said as they made a decision to get moving themselves "**Well somebody's in trouble, that's close enough for me c'mon"** Claire ordered.

The gun barrel was smoking from the relentless bursts of bullet streams filling more of the hapless creatures with lead before each body collapsed to the floor **"We're nearly out c'mon"** Carlos said seeing the exit up ahead, Leon used his shots sparingly as he only had a single magazines worth of protection, a zombie officer stormed toward him snarling before losing its jaw as several bullets had blown its face open. A final bullet forced the creatures head back before falling hard to its knees **"Keep going"** Carlos said trying to reach the exit in one piece, whilst several more zombies felt the wrath of Mikhail's marine 12-gauge, and a ball of bloody flesh splattered across a police car windscreen. Soon tagging the exit; a female officer snarled as she grabbed Leon from behind trying to give him a rather fatal love bite, shuddering suddenly as Carlos filled the creatures face and torso with more bullets.

A final zombie stormed angrily blindside Carlos towering over him as it drew closer, before receiving a single bullet straight through its right eye socket, the creature collapsed and hit the floor heavily; Leon lowered his gun. **"I guess I owe you one"** Carlos said throwing his now empty gun on the ground **"…Where to now?"** Leon asked **"Straight down to the outside, there's a jeep we can use to get to the civilian centre"** Carlos answered **"Finally out of this shithole and home to some vodka"** Mikhail said partially relieved as he smiled, suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and he screamed as a zombie clamped its mouth over an exposed part of his neck **"Mikhail!"** Carlos cried as he grabbed the zombie flinging it aside, and aided his comrade **"Son of a bitch…came out of nowhere" **Mikhail said rambling as blood spat out from his neck **"Take it easy…"** Carlos said trying to comfort his friend.

"**Take it…just get to the facility…quickly"** Mikhail urged spitting blood struggling to hold out a small red key, Carlos looked up at Leon for a second knowing the soldier's fate was sealed **"Someone…must survive…to…get the truth…"** with those words spoken Mikhail gradually slipped away in silence as blood treacled down his neck. Carlos thankful that his friends' death was at least quick placed a finger over each of his eyes and pulled them shut, he looked down for a moment before rising to his feet **"You should go now…before it's too late"** he said with his back to Leon **"Too late for what?"** Leon asked **"Because this city is going under…so unless you want to be there and experience the definition of slow death just get out while you still can"** Carlos continued

**"This city is already under, it's dead…which is exactly why we need to get to the civilian centre and evacuate"** Leon said convinced

**"There **_**is**_** no evacuation…this whole place is ground zero for a nuke launch"** Carlos interrupted

**"…What?"** Leon asked in shock

**"In less than 2 hours Raccoon City is going to be a pile of dust…they can't control the infection all other options have been exhausted and failed. The military have decided it's the best course of action in wiping the infection out"** Carlos explained

**"And you tell me this now…" **Leon asked angrily noticing the key Carlos was holding

**"That key is to access the tram isn't it…it's the only way out now, we can use it to get out of the city…"** he continued

**"If those things aren't all over it"** Carlos thought

**"Do you wanna stay here and leave it to chance…Lets go!" **Leon ordered as he reached for his radio.

(Back somewhere inside the police station) _The destroyed hallway was a shell of silence as glass from broken windows and bodies lay strewn everywhere, the carnage from the battles aftermath had left a heavy cost. Guns lay scattered and discarded the walls covered in paint like splatters of blood; ominous wind blew in through the broken windows to clear away the smell of deaths presence. A hand suddenly twitched in reflex maybe a somewhat side effect of dying or severed nerve endings, then suddenly another body began to twitch and shake uncontrollably once lifeless legs curled up as boots scraped across the gritty floor. Another of the corpses jigged and writhed as if trying to break free or find an internal niche, there a was an unexpected growl coming deep from within his chest followed by a strange cracking sound, almost in an instant one of the soldiers corpses burst open like a watermelon plugged with dynamite. What came out was indescribable as it was mostly covered in darkness but let out a loud inhuman scream, the other bodies had done the same as lumps of flesh and blood were thrown against the wall and the bodies left mutilated after birthing their hideous offspring. The creatures cried out like all newborns except in a sadistic twisted sense, their bodies covered in moulded flesh cutting the air with their freshly formed talons swinging about violently. A much larger one of the creatures roared out as if talking to them in some way, they focused their attention on it before scurrying up the walls defying gravity and spread through the ducts and vents; their screams echoed throughout. _

Claire and the rest of the team marched up the access ramp accompanied by the service lights built into the walls either side, Kevin brushed his hand through his hair taking in the cool air coming from the grills in the sturdy shutter at the end of walk-way. Mark began to slow down and was turning quite pale, leaning against the wall for a moment he tried to catch his breathe **"Mark…"** Claire said in concern about his condition **"I can't keep this up much longer; my whole body feels like it's on fire…" **Mark said catching his breathe **"I'll be okay lets just get it done"** he finished, Claire turned around and continued up the winding ramp, adjusting her hair she tightened her ponytail blinking excessively as she did. With Mark staying firmly at the back of the group, Kevin and Claire gave returning glances for a second ninety-nine percent sure Mark wasn't going to make it **"You know this isn't right…"** Kevin said **"We've got to try... we've got to do something"** Claire thought walking on.

Soon reaching the top end only blocked the downed shutter Claire glanced at Kevin **"So…is this it?"** she asked **"Through here"** Kevin suggested as he went up a small set of steps toward the tall black windowed door **"It's the security office, normally it's locked up so there shouldn't be anyone in here"** he finished pulling a set of keys from his built and stuck one inside the door lock jingling t about before the door finally opened. **"Where does it lead?"** Claire asked pushing the door fully open **"Nowhere…just need to check if the grounds are safe enough to trek across" "Well Leon said it wasn't far…we can just make a run for it…these things are slow enough"** Claire said as she stood in the doorway **"Just wait" **Kevin said as moved one of the swivel seats aside checking the series monitoring various angles of the ground lot outside.

The windows were tinted black made from toughened glass which would make it hard to see in from the outside, and also wouldn't compromise their presence at least they hoped. Almost jumping out of her own skin Claire stepped back as the shutter made a quick jerk before rising up, revealing the main ground block of the parking area; the area was bare and without even the shadow of a single zombie **"It's clear" **Claire confirmed as Kevin came out of the security room, the three of them stood together to a share a brief moment of preparation before setting off through the grounds on their way to the tram-station. As their shapes disappeared into the dark, the cities eyes staring down on them patiently waiting for the group to enter the heart of hell and fall into its waiting jaws. The momentary breeze from the ominous winds gave Claire a chill, the line of artificial trees rustled incessantly as they passed the outside security cabin and neared the barrier **"Watch each others backs…don't get to far ahead"** Kevin ordered as he pulled his gloves down and tightened them so he could retain a firmer grip around the trigger of his automatic 45.

Mark struggled to retain his humanity beads of sweat rolled down his temples as he was growing even more pale, the streets seemed bizarrely quiet which now didn't even make sense to Mark who began to wonder where all of Raccoons citizens had disappeared. Hurryingly they left the parking lot grounds and moved swiftly from corner to corner trying to keep a steady void between themselves and, any strayed zombies that may be lurking about and could attack at any moment; Kevin kept his composure keeping an eye on Claire who already felt the overwhelming sense of danger. The sound of boots clomping across concrete as wreckage fires burnt wildly, Claire held her super berretta against her right shoulder perpendicular with both hands **"straight through, nice and steady"** she thought continuing through the ghostly streets. The moans of zombies could be heard upon gradual approach into the next street **"Oh Jesus…here we go"** Kevin thought as he made sure the clip was packed tight into his gun readying for a fight, Claire bit her top lip manoeuvring the next corner passing a short row of abandoned vehicles **"Oh great…here they come"** she said loudly as several zombies stumbled between the cars and staggered toward her **"Look out!"** Kevin screamed just in time as a man in a suit launched at her from the side before a sudden bullet between the temples stopped him in his tracks.

Two moaning voices clambered over one of the cars going after Mark, he returned the gesture with a tactical 12-gauge aimed in their direction blasting a large bloody hole into ones torso, it shuddered back receiving another in which half its face was blown off before finally collapsing to the ground in a lifeless heap. The other zombie tumbled to the floor desperately swatting for a bite of Mark, he raised his good shoulder to hold the stock as he aimed low and open the back of its skull. Claire fired lines of bullets in several directions turning zombies into bloodstained pin cushions, as body after body collapsed. The soldiers guarding the cross roads perimeter paused mid-work overhearing the gunfire and all immediately turned in the direction where it seemed to be coming from, the team Captain walked forward hearing the moans of zombies slowly reaching for his radio **"Sir APG on approach" **one of the soldiers interrupted as a huge Chinook neared their position.

Claire held her right arm up to shield her face from the rotors powerful gusts; she and the others were forced to look up as it hovered overhead for a moment **"Where the hell did that come from?"** she thought her voice muted by the loud rumble of its rotors **"C'mon"** Claire urged as they hurried to follow the thing before it could lose them, the Captain signalled for its approach and the sounds of chains being cut loose indicated it was dropping something off before slowly flying away once more. A couple of the soldiers carted the steel Umbrella branded crate towards the huge 16 wheeler that, was sitting parked as soldiers loaded it with various equipment, the others just reached the corner, Claire spotted her motorcycle being rolled up the ramp into the truck **"My bike!"** she said gathering every soldiers attention, before Kevin had a chance to cover her mouth failing to avoid being compromised **"Are you out of your mind…"** he hissed releasing his hand from over her mouth so she could speak.

The captain and one of his soldiers stepped forward looking straight ahead for a moment before returning glances **"…Step out now and indentify yourselves…all of you"** he ordered waiting for a response and for them to come out **"If you come out now there will be no further action taken, you will not be harmed…"** he continued as his comrade showed him a small screen displaying their position **"I know one of you is infected…we can help you, an antidote has been synthesized."** The Captain lied to coax them out and looked at the Agent who was assigned with them motioning him to go on an offensive as soon the word was given.

Somewhere in another part of Racoon City not far from the commotion, Leon and Carlos cautiously crossed the street taking cover behind a small Greek plant box **"What the hell is going on?"** Leon asked as he and Carlos peered over to see the soldiers on the other side surrounded by floodlights, they crouched down again

"**Umbrella soldiers…they finally sent the big boys in**" Carlos said **"These guys are professionals, cold. Calculated and thorough! They won't leave anything to chance." **

"**What're they going to do with Claire and the others?"** Leon asked

"…**I'm not sure, they must have something they want otherwise they'd all have bullets in the back of their heads by now"** Carlos answered

"**Well what're we gonna do?"** Leon wondered peering he spotted a shape march down the left end of the street in front **"What…the fuck…is that"** Carlos peered over with him his face changed to an expression of horror **"oh shit"** the NEMESIS had returned looking more pissed than ever carrying it's newly acquired stinger in one hand as it closed in on the soldiers. **"I don't believe it, they actually activated NEMESIS"** Carlos thought as he continued to observe for a few moments more. A blood stained helmet _probably from another Umbrella soldier who had the misfortune of encountering the nemesis_, hung around the creature's waist **"NEMESIS on sight"** screamed a startled private **"S.T.A.R.S!" **NEMESIS let out a bellowing roar as he lifted the hefty rocket launcher and held it parallel over his shoulder, the soldiers scattered assembling into single units and immediately opened fire on the creature. With a loud hiss a single rocket was launched straight into the centre of them hitting one of the cargo crates, a huge explosion surrounded the area in a brief burst of fire; NEMESIS dismounted the weapon quickly loading another rocket into the firing chamber. **"Do not destroy the NEMESIS, we need it alive…incapacitate only!"** The captain ordered shimmying right to avoid being in direct range of attack, as the bloody great beast mounted the powerful stinger launcher over his shoulder about to launch again.

Claire and the others amidst the commotion took their opportunity to get away; Kevin pulled Claire almost dragging her over as she struggled to gain momentum to match his running speed. Leon and Carlos stood up heading straight into the fight hoping the NEMESIS wouldn't turn its attention to them, Claire spotted them but took cover as the second rocket was launched into the centre of the crossroads completely obliterating the ground which some of the soldiers were standing on. The captain took cover behind the truck before being seen by NEMESIS, the creature stormed toward the soldiers all firing trying to take him down but the bullets severed holes into mere flesh and not create any permanent damage on the hulking monster. **"Leon's out there"** Claire said **"He's out of his mind…that things going to kill us all"** Kevin answered readying his gun in case the fight came to him, the soldiers pumped rounds into the beast endlessly, shimmying and diving out of the harms way; a huge fist thrust into the covered face of an unsuspecting soldier. Having every bone crushed in his face the soldier was picked up and flung aside like a ragdoll as the monster continued its merciless slaughter of Umbrella soldiers, NEMESIS roared exuding hot vapour as he stopped to load another stinger rocket into its chamber. Some of the remaining soldiers made temporary retreats to reload whilst others still fired away in desperate attempts to subdue him but, to no avail only annoyed the bloody great terror.

The Captain still standing behind the truck reloaded his M4 and pulled out a small black phone sized device, flinching from random arms fire and screams of suffering soldiers! He punched in various keys and looked at the Agent who was observing the battle. **"Agent-T02 you are authorised to attack…"** the exceptionally tall figure of an Agent walked toward the epicentre of the fight **"Defend human Parasols"** he snapped watching the Agent disappear into the fires, _parasol was a code normally used in reference to any product belonging to Umbrella human or otherwise._

As Leon and Carlos got closer to the furious fight they paused **"Wait…"** Carlos said holding his arm parallel to block Leon **"Who the hell is that guy?"** Leon asked noticing the suited man **"An agent…but why here…they don't usually send their agents in unless the task required something beyond soldier grade"** Carlos thought **"What is he some kind of terminator?"** Leon asked **"Human in appearance but something more underneath, they were created to assist in Umbrellas more…pressing tasks" **Carlos explained** "This would be one those times" **Leon answered sarcastically.

The NEMESIS picking off the soldiers relentlessly roared about to kill another one but, suddenly a large gloved hand placed itself over one of the creatures muscular shoulders. NEMESIS wound its neck around and threw a very large fist into the agent's chest but, the agent hardly flinched grabbing NEMESIS in retaliation and forcing him into a car beside them both, forcing vehicles side to cave in completely. Claire peered around the wall and saw that no-one was guarding the truck seeing her bike propped inside, she made a run for it **"Claire wait…"** Kevin yelled losing grip of her **"Damn it"** he thought before going after her **"Get her…I'll watch your backs"** Mark said assisting them. Leon and Carlos moved closer toward the fight **"Claire!"** Leon cried shielding his face from the heat of the flames that burned furiously **"Claire…"** still he got no answer only hearing the faint voices of scattered soldiers screaming orders at one another. The Captain was now hiding behind a small canopy next to one of the corporate buildings

"**Command come in this is Barracuda Company Leader, we need reinforcements urgently…" **

_**[Negative barracuda there are no more units in the vicinity…we can't spare you any moment at this current time]**_ the rest seemed to be just inaudible babble much to the Captain's annoyance as he threw his radio to the ground. The NEMESIS tore a car door off its hinges in retaliation to its attacker and gave the Agent a hard smack to the torso, only being pushed back slightly the agent took hold of the car door and used it to force NEMESIS back again. The beast roared and threw the door aside quickly grabbing the Agent forcing him into a wall and then trying to thrust its talon through his face, missing each time as the Agent seemed to anticipate each attack. NEMESIS roared; its anger growing trying to eliminate its attacker; tearing a parking meter from its foundations and with an almighty swing - whacked the agent straight in the side of his head but seemed to cause very little damage only messing up the agent's once neat hair. In a silent twist of retaliation the agent took hold of the NEMESIS attacking him with several short sharp blows to the face before pushing him back and forcing his right leg into NEMESIS torso, the beast threw its talon out again this time cutting the Agent in the ribs.

A small drop of blood now stained the Agents crisp clean shirt and his long coat was ripped slightly on one arm, quickly taking his jacket off the Agent tossed it aside before storming toward the NEMESIS once more, he made a strange growl as he threw a heavy right hook into the creatures face. NEMESIS forced the Agent back as they clashed blows into one another, and the damage was colossal as the two Umbrella super soldiers fought both with the intention of eliminating the other! With an almighty roar the NEMESIS made a running ram attack forcing the Agent back into a car crushing its one side instantly but, in a counter attack – the Agent blocked NEMESIS fist mid-swing and throwing his right leg into its hind managed to pull NEMESIS legs from under him. With NEMESIS floored the Agent made haste in picking NEMESIS from the floor holding the beast above his head before charging into a wall putting NEMESIS straight through it, then taking a step back for a moment the Agent believed its task was complete as he turned around adjusting his tie.


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin rushed in pursuit of Claire trying not to get seen by any lurking soldiers alive or infected, Claire examined the bike for a moment **"What are you doing girl? We have to go and I mean now!**" the anger in his tone brought out his Texan accent** "We need vehicles to get out of here, at least to the tram station!"** Claire replied **"Anything we can get our hands on..."** she continued sounding slightly sarcastic **"Can you get it started?"** Kevin asked before Claire pulling her keys out of her left pocket showed him. Carlos and Leon took cover suddenly as a random soldier appeared and immediately opened fire on them, the noise of zombies drawing was enough of a distraction as Leon could see staggering shapes with the corner of his eye.

Carlos rose up for a second with his pistol drawn and shot back at the soldier, who screamed as several bullets pierced his uniform before his lifeless body fell to the floor. **"C'mon move!"** the two survivors rose up leading the zombies to an empty plate, footsteps sounded cluttered as they rushed across the street but Carlos halted them for a split second **"Where to, now?"** Leon asked his heavily breathing associate **"Trying to find the closest exit back to the promenade gates so we can get to that tram-station...safely".**

**"Hurry up we don't have time for this!"** Kevin urged as Claire sat on the bike pushing the kick-start **"Come on...come on!"** she thought **"Roll it out, might give it a jump!"** Kevin hinted **"That's clever i should have thought of that?"** Claire thought to herself, feeling stupid. The heel of her boot kicked the peg back up before scuttling to drag the bike out, Kevin helped to shove the hefty vehicle out onto the ramp. The engine growled as she rolled down the steel studded ramps **"Get on!"** Claire said turning her head to see Kevin jump out from the trucks rear end suddenly they looked back from hearing an almighty roar **"...The fuck was that?"**

The Agent casually patrolled the area seeking out any soldiers that may still be alive, there was small bang and the sound of bricks crumbling; the agent paused slowly turning its head to look back as flames reflected through its shades. The super soldier observed the area well, standing there just staring at the flames within the gaping hole in the wall created earlier before suddenly, there followed a shockingly enormous eruption of brick and mortar as a familiar hulking shape had returned.

The creature; its outfit now scorched and seared, and whose skin was red raw from relentless flames, resided on one knee for a few moments before rising. Smoke exuded from the NEMESIS hefty shoulders, its upper body now exposed consisted of putrid looking mutated flesh and bio-organic life tubes which fed it strange colored nutrients. The agent who remained grounded with an unflinching resolve, stared the creature down with no more than ten or eleven feet between them both, NEMESIS made no hesitation in flipping a vehicle on its back and forcing it toward his foe but, was quickly met with resistance as the agent took grip of the other side of the car and pushed back. Both soldiers of umbrella fought hard to gain dominance, like two petulant children fighting over one toy. The Nemesis showed his teeth roaring angrily at the Agent who kept an unflinching resolve, but was gradually forced back. The agent quickly took full grip of the puny automobile and hurled it aside, leaving only space and opportunity between the titans.

Nemesis threw a fist into an unsuspecting shoulder pushing the agent back, followed by a second swing knocking the agent sideways; quickly regaining balance the soldier grouped his fists together and proceeded to hammer nemesis into submission. The agent only slightly bigger in height used every ounce of might he could muster to defeat the nemesis who seemed to simply absorb almost every hit, suddenly the bloody great beast blocked a final double fisted attack and using its waffle-iron sized hands to lock the agent into submission before carrying him as it charged across the street through every car.

The agent tumbled out into an open road and slowly got up but was suddenly forced down again by a huge retracting tendril, the nemesis made a bellowing a roar waving its shoulder mounted tendrils around wildly, it seemed its mutation gave nemesis the greater advantage as the agent soon realized. Fluids spat out angrily from the tips of each tendril, the agent knelt down with his head hanging between his arms taking a short breath realizing it was overpowered and losing vital energy from damaged systems.

The Nemesis showed no mercy as it used its tendrils to subdue the agent by both arms lifting him from the floor, the agent was forced to look at its foe, Two hulking shadows stood on the wall, one holding up the other and in a final stance, the nemesis drew it's right hand back in an almighty fit of rage thrusting a huge tendril straight through the agents skull. Dropping his foes lifeless body, the nemesis threw his arms out and let out a bellowing roar, so loud it was almost piercing.

The hefty motorcycle rumbled down the exchange dodging hapless flesh eaters, Kevin was on rear and shot down any that were in the way **"You see them?"** He asked **"No."** Claire replied as she kept the bike at a medium pace so as to spot out anybody still among the living. The head light took lead as the bike revved up again and growled onward. **"Mark!"** Kevin cried out for his friend as the two of them rolled through a quieter street, the fires from a soldiers random frag grenade had died down Kevin had noticed as he climbed off to hunt for Mark. The distant cries of un-dead were heard for blocks, as the nights events had now caught their attention and their appetite. **"Mark..."** Kevin called out for his friend, motioning to Claire to meet him on the other end, he hurried through a narrow path trying to avoid the stray zombie wandering between the cars.

He froze upon seeing several un-dead citizens kneel down huddled together, a huge fire blazed from the wreckage just ahead of them, they were crouched over a large body in a security uniform **"No"** Kevin said overwhelmed with guilt and failure, it was Mark who had sadly fallen prey to Umbrella. He turned back to see a bus not far behind, it looked usable.

Claire slowed to a sluggish pace as she reached the end of one the barricades, a surviving soldier leaped out from the alley to her left, somewhat disorientated he struggled to aim and fired his machine gun toward the back end of her bike which. Claire flinched and ducked, the bullets had damaged the rear gears causing the bike to buckle almost being thrown off, she jumped and rolled onto the sidewalk just as the bike tumbled and slid across the street. **"Son of a..."** Claire exclaimed as she took cover behind a nearby wall, the soldier observed checking he'd paid his dues, a silence befell the scene and Claire was about to make a run for it but gasped as several zombies slowly closed in on her **"Shit"**. Claire thought now gridlocked before deciding to head the other way and greet the soldier head on, he paced toward her raising his machine gun about to fire but was suddenly halted as a huge shape dropped down between them. NEMESIS stomped toward Claire curious as to her position; she almost stumbled trying to back away from the bloody great terror, about to fire his gun the soldier was quickly met with a bloody great wallop to the torso before being thrown across the street impacting with a stairway railing.

The beast continued his pursuit of Claire who was in her own mind about to soak her jeans while, NEMESIS' eyes squinted momentarily as it observed her **"Stay away from me!"** she barked in a state of panic but her request was received with a short sharp growl; there was a faint rumbling like the sound of an engine as it grew closer, NEMESIS about to strike was quickly met with unbelievable force as a greyhound roared and mowed him down. The bus drove for several yards before it came to a screeching halt just as the creature had met with a wall.

The door hissed as a familiar dark dressed figure climbed out back into the street, it was **"Kevin!"** Claire gasped, relieved to see her compatriot **"Mark?"** she asked, Kevin simply shook his head gasping, she gave him a look of sadness **"No time for pleasantries, that thing won't be down for long, we gotta go, now!"** she hurried with him to meet back up with the others.

Leon took cover around the corner from where the fight was taking place, he peered round for a second whilst Carlos covered the other corner **"It's clear"** he whispered to Leon who twitched overhearing a weak moan. **"Go, go!"** He motioned to Leon who rushed around the corner trying to figure out where the moan was coming from **"You hear that?"** he asked his partner who paused **"Hear what?"** Carlos replied **"It's just more of those things"** Leon grew anxious **"Listen!"** the two of them stood in wait to hear another faint moan, Leon glanced in the direction he thought the noise came from before hurrying across the road, Carlos followed taking caution as he too stepped out into the street.

The wet drizzle created a faint smoky aura which rose up into the atmosphere, from vehicles and other activity that had previously run through that area, soon coming across what or who was moaning **"Whoa!"** Leon exclaimed as he observed the wounded soldier crawling away to a safer area but stopped after hearing a gun click **"Turn around!"** Leon ordered as he aimed his pistol toward him. The soldier slowly turned over and hauled himself up between a medium stairwell, and a basement underpass grunting and gasping as he did, Carlos quickly caught up after checking the area **"Wait"** he said as Leon kept his gun sight on the injured umbrella lackey **"Who are you? Are you with hammerhead or barracuda?"** Carlos asked as he crouched down over the man, he lay silent for a moment trying to catch his breath before reaching for his helmet and pulling it off.

**"Neither"** he replied weakly as blood smudged the corners of his mouth still managing a small grin Who the hell are you Someone who wants Umbrella to pay for what they've done Leon looked puzzled though Carlos simply gave a piercing stare as he listened in concerned **"You should leave him to die, along with his companies mess!"** the soldier bitterly replied noticing Carlos **"Who are you?"** Carlos asked again **"S.T.A.R.S"** the soldier responded

**"Stars?" **

**"We and Umbrella are old friends and now we re going to destroy another monster they created."**

**"You're with the covert branch HQ is talking about"** Carlos said in realization.

**"What?"** Leon asked "**Just something I heard the men talk about from time to time at the barracks, that S.T.A.R.S were changing tactics and trying to infiltrate several major Umbrella facilities"**. Carlos stared down blankly at the S.T.A.R.S spy **"Don t turn your back on him or you might risk getting a bullet to the back of the head, they can t be trusted, not any of them"** he continued **"Circumstances have changed!"** Carlos snapped

**"What..._was_ this?"** Leon asked in confusion

**"A trap. A staging area for NEMESIS, but also to see if its offspring would expose themselves to protect it, so they could be contained**"

**"G14"** Carlos thought to himself

**"This thing has gotten way to heavy, even for Umbrella they have no idea how to stop it nor how to capture and contain one"** the soldier continued **"What's your name?"** Leon asked the soldier **"It doesn t matter, just know that in about five minutes this entire area is going up in a ball"** the soldier replied, as he reached down into a large metallic case and popped it open to reveal a large hi-tech looking detonation device

**"Come with us you don t have to do this"**. Leon said trying to bargain with the S.T.A.R.S soldier, but his words fell on deaf ears as the soldier began to set up the device for detonation, it bleeped as a small screen of green numerals showed up in the center of its body that designed in the same fashion as an inverted hourglass.

He placed it down next to him and simply lay in wait, exhausted and in critical condition the soldier breathed through his nose as turned to face them again **"You're not the only ones who have influence anymore"** he said glancing up at Carlos who returned with a sorrowful guilty look **"Go"** Leon looked at him for a moment before nodding in comprehension, he and Carlos quickly headed off back to the staging area as the bomb began to countdown.

Both Kevin and Claire weaved in out and of a dozen parked vehicles hoping to move through undetected by the several stragglers wandering the roads **"Where the hell did they get to?"** Kevin wondered as he looked around momentarily and hurried between two cars into the underpass that lead to the tram station **"C'mon guys"** Claire thought looking back anxiously hoping they would come back, alive.

The two hurried across the main street and came out into the central crossing trying to gather their bearings and find a way back to the underpass, vehicles were left abandoned all over the place it was a maze of cars, trucks and commercial vehicles. Un-dead moans grew closer as they sought out for the remaining survivors, the bomb counting down rang deep in their heads as time was running short **"This way"** Leon said to Carlos who nodded remembering a familiar path, the two sprinted down near the bus wreck and slowed to see the turn into the underpass a few yards ahead, suddenly there was loud creak like that of the sound of metal and steel twisting.

Leon and Carlos both looked back in shock as the huge greyhound was slowly pushed forward and forced aside little by little **"Now, what?"** Leon asked, thinking the night couldn't get any worse **"Move!"** Carlos voice boomed just the bloody great vehicle was shoved in their direction and gaining momentum, they dived aside like marines as the bus caught several vehicles halting prematurely and gradually turned up on itself before smashing back onto the road.

The NEMESIS had now had enough stomping across the street in pursuit of them, suddenly it came tearing down the sidewalk after them quickly smashing brick and mortar trying to grab Leon who just managed to duck out of range of the creatures grasp. Carlos loading his final clip took out his assault rifle and opened fire on the raging monster, the loud but futile attack was cut short as the NEMESIS took the barrel of his gun crushing it before knocking it aside and quickly took the defected soldier by the neck, holding him up like he was nothing. **"Eat this!"** Leon said walking forward and put several shotgun shells into the creatures back in effort to divert its attention, but a flurry of tendrils suddenly smacked the unsuspecting officer into a truck with a bang.

Carlos placed his own hand around his neck struggling for air as the creatures hand tightened around his throat, almost seeing god he stared up trying to deduct use of physical energy and spare it for air, NEMESIS growled staring at its kill about to raise its other hand but paused overhearing a heavy thud. The beast slowly wound its neck around, it s hideous disfigurements exposed in the fires glare, it dropped Carlos leaving him to gasp for air and observed the area in front of it. Through the roars of fire, the sound of heavy feet grew just as the agent returned from the shadows for one last fight. Fists flew as the two super soldiers went at it once more.

Carlos gradually catching his breath scrambled over to a worse for wear Leon and helped him up **"Come on it s time to leave now, c'mon!"** he ordered but his hopes were short lived as they were met with the sound of the un-dead whom had drawn ever closer and staggered in from all directions, in a daze, the sound of roaring fires and faint moans were fused together as the two we re trying to think of a way to stay alive while being surrounded by two fighting monsters and an army of un-dead. Suddenly a swat jeep screeched around the corner, much to their relief that felt like ecstasy at this point

**"Get in!"** Claire screamed motioning for them to hurry into their means of escape.

Doors were opened and shut again just as the vehicle growled and sped off again screeching around the corner, the detonator was now on seconds, as Umbrellas two warriors fought for supremacy oblivious to the horror their employers had created. NEMESIS quickly overpowered the damaged agent before smacking him to the floor, and again with its tendrils just as the agent tried to get up; taking grip of his waist and head the enraged beast threw him across the street, the agent covered up to soften his fall and tumbled into the road opposite.

The beeps grew louder indication time was almost up, as the agent realized looking up to see the now dead S.T.A.R.S soldier propped in a corner near the detonator and looked back to see NEMESIS coming S.T.A.R.S it growled identifying the soldier upon approach. The agent about to get up was forced back down by a large boot, NEMESIS stared down at the agent who glared back knowingly, through his damaged shades, the beeps became apparent to NEMESIS who turned to see the detonator countdow 1. It growled again saliva oozed from its decrepit mouth, an explosion of unprecedented yield followed, vehicles became engulfed whilst bodies were pulled from the ground as fire turned them to ashes.

The jeep roared down the freeway out through the back end of the city, a huge light of white and orange covered an entire portion of the city in a ball of epic fire show, before gradually dimming to a dull burn. Time seemed to lose importance as their minds drifted, and they would soon reach the tram station.

_The nightmare they had escaped was simply the beginning but was nothing compared to the horrors that awaited them._


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of incessant dripping and flushing of pipes as water trickled down the wall in translucent waves of blue light, footsteps grew louder as a silhouette slowly mushed and waded through knee high pools of the cities flushed filth. It was Elaine, who herself had somehow managed to escape the police station and out into the sewer system directly beneath it, looking somewhat worse for wear she pushed her fringe back, wiping the sweat and grime from her face with a gloved hand. The precincts system was a labyrinth of blackened twists and turns which, she knew due to extended delays of construction contracts and electrical con job phone calls. They all lead back into the main waterways but trying to figure out which wasn't much of a task as she remembered the routes we're illustrated on a large map on the end of the wall. Water slushed around as Elaine waded over to the other end of the tunnel where light seemed scarce, _irony much? _Elaine thought before pausing in shock at the sight of a corpse floating past her.

Despite everything that happened so far, despite all the horror she'd been witness to, the sight of death never grew old but a rather powerful aphrodisiac for survival. A stench rose from the lifeless floater so foul that it made Elaine want to vomit uncontrollably, though raising the hind of her right hand to cover her nose and mouth, she pulled a small service torch out from her police belt to highlight the maps layout **"I remember it was two lefts, one right, one left and then a c-turn …or was it one left, two rights, a c-turn and **_**then**_** a left?"**

Elaine wondered as she muttered to herself, noticing the torches light had grown dim she was forced to shake it just for a little extra light again, her face became focused as she lead the torch light across the route she thought was the correct one but suddenly heard a noise. She looked back for a second distracted while still holding the light up to the map, and seeing nothing she continued trying to retrace directions. She whispered repeating turns and checks to herself but paused suddenly hearing another noise, her aim was directionless for a moment as she tried to decipher what it was before the torches light went dim and eventually fizzled out **"Shit"**. Trying to shake it back to life but it was no use; she suddenly perked up to the abrupt sound of a strange deep wail which, echoed through the sewer tunnels briefly. A silence followed, broken only by the sound of flowing water soaking her legs through to the raw bone and much to the female officers' disgust, Elaine could only imagine what disease and filth ran through it _Whatever's around that fucking corner, is getting a lead breakfast!_ Elaine thought trying to convince herself she wouldn't just be mauled and gutted by whatever her mind could fathom; shaking out of it she put all of her focus onto the task of getting out of the sewers and to any possible escape route out of the city.

Finally deciding to move onward after taking templates from the map, Elaine waded further down the miserable black wet tunnel trying to stay within the rusted service lights environs, the stench from the water bloated corpse followed her all the way around the corner before finally dissipating into the atmosphere much to her relief. Water trickled endlessly down the wall beside Elaine as she waded further down the dark tunnel, with the aid of just her service torch which, luckily had mustered enough pizzazz to power itself up to a golden glow even if it was for a brief period she was glad.

Unaware of something hidden in the blackest corners watching her every move, her gun aim swaying from left to right as she motioned further, suddenly she spotted a silhouette just pass the corner of her eye **"What…"** the officer thought sharply jolted by the cold sensation of fear as she dared follow the mysterious figure. Silently she bound around the corner flashing her light in the direction of the lumbering figure that turned around barely batting an eyelid at the revelation **"Marvin…"** Elaine gasped in surprise, at first keeping the barrel of her gun firmly in his direction **"Say something!"** she ordered **"I'm…not dead yet!"** A deathly ill looking Marvin replied, clutching his chest with one of his hands **"What…are you doing down here?"** he asked **"Trying to escape, what the hell are you doing down here…Jesus, this looks bad"** Elaine had noticed the fatal wound he'd suffered obviously at some point during an earlier fight, his shirt covered in blood, sweat and filth from the nights events, clung uncomfortably to his skin **"Elaine, listen to me…"** Marvin stressed as Elaine proceeded to aid him **"This thing is …bigger…than, we thought. They didn't plan on just putting the city into, quarantine…they're…gonna destroy it!"**

"**Destroy it?"** Elaine asked curiously **"S.T.A.R.S we're right all along but…they got too close, so now Umbrella…wants all evidence of their screw up, erased"**. Marvin explained looking at Elaine who wet her lips gulping at the news **"There was word of an evacuation team…on standby, just…outside the city. We have to get the hell out of here, but those things are all over the goddamn precinct. I figured the quickest way out would be the old waste system, ironic we escape one shit hole just to end up in another!"** He exclaimed with humour, even talking seemed to take the energy out of him

"**Alright, Sarge let's get moving, you don't look like you can make it much further on your own"** Elaine interjected as she took one of his arms resting it around her neck before the two waded slowly through the shallow brown disease ridden rivers of raccoon's sewers. Furthering toward the end of the tunnel, Marvin began to witter and babble deliriously, joking through the pain of his wound with Elaine **"Just another after hours, down at Jimmies tavern, huh?" **Elaine joked but her face dropped spotting another assailant struggle towards one of the exit doors to maintenance** "Hey!" **she barked just as the figure turned back to see the two, it was Grahams **"Wait…"** Elaine cried before suddenly flinching as a bullet ricochet off the mossy decaying brick work; Marvin dropped helplessly splashing into the pool **"Take cover!"** Elaine snapped as she did the same **"What the hell are you doing? We're Alive!" **Grahams paused trying to assess their position before making a quick exit through the large sturdy metal door **"Wait…wait damn it!"** Elaine's pleas were met with a loud slam as the door was pulled shut and quickly locked from the other side. She went back for Marvin who groaned as he was helped back to his feet, Elaine staggered at his pace soon reaching the door **"Don't…don't bother, I think…there's another way into the plant around the next tunnel."** He said **"You're sure?"** Elaine asked hoping her mortally wounded employer wasn't just making random decisions from delirium **"Yes!"** she nodded in comprehension to his answer before the two staggered further down the tunnel, suddenly met by another lurking shape.

The zombie reared its ugly face around the corner, a limp bloody hand slapping the walls curvature, clasping moss and rotted brick work between its fingernails. Elaine stepped back in surprise about to pull her gun out before two more hungry additions lurked behind the first, flinching and struggling to retain their balance as they pursued the cop and her wounded partner. Hesitant in wasting what little ammo her police issue had left, Elaine merely pointed the barrels tip in their direction as they staggered and swayed **"Any ideas?"** A sarcastic Marvin asked just as a single zombie cockily flanked their position, blood infused spittle ran down the side of its badly torn cheek and atrophied flesh covered in bile clung to bone protrusions in the man's rib cage, he'd been dead a while. The two zombies behind the first pushed and struggled past one another, reaching out desperately for the female officers exposed neck and pert cleavage; she backed up checking her rear momentarily and just managed to avoid a fatal grope.

Suddenly there was a strange click coming from behind them, Elaine stepping backward, wound her neck around barely able to make out an inhumane silhouette peering around the wall _what the hell was that_ she wondered as the shape made no attempt to come any closer, but merely observe **"Through, here!"** Marvin exclaimed **"OK, hang tight."** She replied swinging her gun arm around with a single bullet for the flanker, at point blank range the impact was enough to knock the creature off its feet leaving the other two confused. A metal door creaked loudly as she pulled it open leading Marvin through the other side before pulling it shut again and tying off the torque bar to seal it shut again. The two officers paused for a moment sparing a second to glance round and gather their bearings **"Straight across the reservoir leads into the treatment plant." "Are you sure?"** she asked **"Yes"** Marvin added before she waddled across the waterway with Marvin in arms, their shadows stretching across the shallow waters as something continued to observe them hidden well within the dark corners of the passage ways.

The sandy jeep rumbled and creaked from rusted springs in the suspension, as tires scraped across the asphalt roads before gradually coming to a halt; multiple doors clicking open as an eerie silence resumed course. Kevin took point looking around cautiously while the others followed slowly behind watching each other's backs, Leon glanced up at the hanging sign on the side of the travel office which, squeaked as it gently swung too and fro from an ominous breeze. He motioned for Kevin to check the area ahead **"No activity...it's clear"** Kevin replied before the team quietly stood down but chose to remain armed in case of a sudden change in events **"Alright, let's move".** Leon hurried toward the tram that sitting on the far end of the rails, rustling in his back pocket for the key card quickly taking it out, Leon sniffed nervously as the ticket outlet pinged and lit up ready to serve passengers, _despite being a rural county, the city had obviously undergone a few much needed updates_.

The card had belonged to a staff member who worked at the stations office, Leon had noticed from the photo id on the back before pushing the card into the slot. A resounding beep indicated the card had been accepted before being forced out again for Leon to take back, in case it was needed in the near future **"Hurry it up"** A rather agitated looking Kevin said breaking the silence, the night time skies had turned a murky brown almost blotting out the greyish clouds adding to the already horrid atmosphere. Looking back, Claire saw thick black smoke rise from the burning buildings it almost reached all the way toward their direction as they had only drive half miles to the back end of the city **"Claire!"** her long ponytail swung as she turned to see Leon toss his shotgun over to her, just barely catching it **"C'mon"** he urged for his comrade to stay close; multiple pairs of boots and shoes stepped inside the tram which, began powering up on their arrival. The carriage interior seemed dated with cushion padding and fine brass support bars fashioned from the 30's, but the thing was clean and looked safe enough to travel in none the less. Carlos was the last through the door while he made a last check of their position. Kevin went to assist Leon in the drivers den, Claire stood observant for a split second before sliding her hand through her smooth thick fringe and let out an exhausted sigh as she took one of the comfy looking seats **"You okay?"** Carlos asked looking down at her **"I'm ok… I think. I just…can't believe this is happening. This is too much!"**

"**Yes, this is definitely way past the limit of my scary shit 'o' meter, but if we can get this thing to work and reach the labs, you can go home, infection free." **

"**We've all done our fair share tonight, those things out there might be dead but they weren't always like that"** Claire empathized **"Umbrella have to be stopped Claire, I don't claim to be the good guy and I'll pay my dues come the time but, I'm not a monster. This…is the work of monsters"** Claire gazed at him for a moment, her blue eyes glistened from the ceiling light fixtures as fell deep into thought, suddenly there was a rising hum before the train pulled forward momentarily. An abrupt jerk nearly pulled Leon over the computer board before he gripped the cabins side bar **"Alright, I think we're clear to go."** Kevin spoke as he climbed down the metal step **"This should take us on a straight trip to their facility**" Carlos added unstrapping his now empty rifle, the tram wheels creaked and scraped across the track slowly trying to pick up momentum as it moved; it seemed the mechanics of the thing were dated as well, Leon thought from the almost ear piercing screech of iron against metal **"When did this thing last have an oil change?"** Leon wondered. Gradually the iron and steel box began to pick up speed which silenced the rollers in a clatter of rusty gears and grime covered pistons over the tracks gravel, a sudden pop in one of the gears caused smoke to rise from the floor grill of the bloody great vehicle came to a sudden halt again. **"Damn it!"** Leon said being both angry and surprised at the same time, Carlos rose up concerned **"What the hell happened?"** Leon coming down the steps **"Not sure, sounds like the hydraulics." "Can we fix it?"** Kevin asked **"I don't know but there's something here that might help"** Leon pulled out a large heavy book from inside the small compartment underneath the main controls, the front was covered in a thick blanket of dust so it seemed the book had rarely been picked up.

The book opened with a leathery groan, almost immediately hit by the aroma of freshly inked pages of paper, Leon guided his finger along the contents trying to find anything on repairs. Soon finding it he made a quick scan through some of the pages, as ancient as the vehicle was, the layout was quite involved and extremely detailed much to his annoyance meaning he would have to spend some time in order to get to the route of the problem and fix it. Luckily there was a page on common engine problems and temperamental components, so he could at least get to the problem quickly; it was carrying out the job that was the problem. Carlos strolled into the door frame **"Anything we can do?"** Leon planted the book over the glove desk **"I think it's just the oil radiator"** Carlos understood but didn't know what else to say so he went back down into the cab, shortly followed by Leon **"What's the problem?" **Claire asked **"Easily fixable but, we need tools"** Leon crouched over a large panel in the cabs floor noticing a small iron handle either side **"Help me with this"** he asked as Kevin stepped aside while He and Carlos twisted the handles and pulled it open.

The trams internal organs were slightly rusted but otherwise seemed intact and functional, the engines hydraulics were nestled deep beneath a series of dark copper rods and wires, alongside several pressure gauges and a large oval shaped oil tank. _This must be it_ Leon thought **"Needs oil badly, and maybe coolant for the gauges"** presumably and hopefully the tools they needed would be close by so they could sort out the engine and then haul ass, _never that simple_ **"This things old so they must have a garage or a maintenance shed for it close by, in case of breakdowns. It only needs the oil and coolant, so we'll start with the nearest buildings"**

"**We should check the travel office, might be something in there we could use or at least tell us where we can find something" **

"**Good idea, we'll move in two's, Start with the travel office and the venues across the street. This shouldn't be a long thing so move quiet and fast, conserve whatever ammo you have and then regroup"**

The group were all in agreement **"Ok, Kevin you're with Claire, you're with me"** Leon said as he glanced at Carlos who nodded in comprehension. They stood ready checking their weapons and moving to the exit doors **"You might make a racoon police officer yet"** Kevin retorted, somewhat impressed with Leon's ability to take charge in such a dire situation, but then again people always seemed to work well in times of desperation or when a situation was critical, usually because they had to think more. Opening the doors, both groups stood ready and nodded, prepared for the dangers that lurked deep in Racoon City's streets, returning glances, Kevin and Claire headed right while Leon and Carlos took left. Somewhere unbeknownst to them nestled comfortably atop a street light and hidden by the sound of cold eerie winds, a secure camera followed their every move blinking and recording avidly.


End file.
